Unintended
by Pari
Summary: What starts as a possession will bring about changes that some in Mystic Falls may not be able to deal with. A Damon/Bonnie centric fic! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : _Well this is my very first TVD fic. I had never seen and episode before a week ago. My niece had been watching it on my Netflix and it popped up in the recently watched so I watched. I immediately was taken in not by the overall concept of the love triangle between Stefan, Elena, and Damon. Instead it was the obvious chemistry and sexual tension between Damon and Bonnie that 'screamed' at me. Seriously I don't know if it was intentional or not or just how the two actors work together but it seems to me that those two characters want to be giving each other some sexual healing. With every glance (mainly from Damon) and biting words, all I see and hear is 'Do me baby'. I am now hooked and I spent the last couple of days watching the marathon of season 6, which from beginning to end seems to be setting up for a something more than friends relationship between Damon and Bonnie in season 7. Again I am brand new to this show so I may be seeing something that's not there, or reading more into things...but that's the vibe I get. So yeah I'm on the Damon/Bonnie ship and so I have written this story. I hope you all will read, enjoy, and hopefully leave a review. I apologize for typos I literally just typed this up right before posting it._

* * *

 **Unintended**

* * *

"Are you sure what we need is here?" Asked the young boy who looked to be no older than 13. His only audience besides the night was the small music box he held and the roadside sign that read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'. After a moment's pause he spoke again. "I hope you're sure this time, Lovely, because I tire of this body." He then clutched the box closed to his chest and trekked across the boundary and headed into town.

* * *

"Seriously," Bonnie exclaimed as she glared across the table at the being she'd often mentally refer to as the blue eyed devil. "You can't even play a simple card game without cheating?" Damon threw out an innocent look as his eyes widened and his brows rose.

"C'mon why would I che..." Damon spoke out only to have his words cut off by Bonnie.

"Ostendo," Bonnie muttered and the ace of hearts that he had hidden up his sleeve, slipped out and floated into her hand. This earned her a smirk from Damon who raised his glass of bourbon in a toast and then took a swig. "I don't know why I thought you of all people would actually play fair and square." She added as her lips curled up a bit as she eyed the man before her with a look of disdain. She tossed the cards she held down on the table and then reached for her phone. After a couple of rings the person she was trying to get a hold of finally picked up. "Elena where are you?"

"Hey Bon, sorry I'm just running a little late, they have me pulling a little overtime at the hospital." Elena stated coolly.

"Really…huh, funny I ran into Jo earlier and she said she hoped we enjoyed our girl's night, since she finally forced you to take the night off." Bonnie said as she leaned back more comfortably in the sofa she sat in, and blatantly ignored Damon. He sat across from her sipping his bourbon and letting his eyes casually and appreciatively rake over her frame. Elena may have captured his heart but it never stopped him from eyeballing other females he deemed hot. Bonnie rolled her eyes slightly at him when she caught his eyes lingering on her exposed legs, and then with a huff on her breath she stood and walked to the other side of the room towards the foyer.

"OK you caught me," Elena stated with a slight sign. "I wanted you and Damon to hang a bit, you know make nice and maybe…"

"Maybe what, forget our past, bury the hatchet, and become best buds?" Bonnie asked quite amused by the ridiculous idea.

"Tell Elena whatever she's been drinking to make sure she brings me some when she comes." Damon threw out from the other room, having heard Elena's plan. Bonnie couldn't help but giggle at his words.

"Yeah I get it, probably not my best idea."

"Duh, I could've told you that and saved you the time and trouble." Bonnie huffed out as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well now I finally get it. I guess I must accept the fact that my best girlfriend and my boyfriend will never like each other, and I'm done trying." Elena proclaimed. "So I'll be there in about an hour."

"Nuh…uhn, I am not waiting that long, sorry sister. It would be different if Stefan was here running interference but he's doing that thing with Care, and if I have to stay here any longer with Damon you might return to find ashes." Bonnie declared and heard Damon's laughter float in from the other room. "God Damon, could you at least pretend to not be eavesdropping in on our private conversation, Geez!" Bonnie called out to him in annoyance.

"Fine," He called back. "I'm not listening now so you can go ahead and talk about all those fantasies you two have about my hot little bod." He said in a teasing tone. Elena heard and smiled at how easily he could goad Bonnie. Most days though Elena found the way the two went at each other irritating and exhausting to witness.

"Yep and that's my queue to leave, I'll talk to you later Elena." Bonnie said as ended their call and then moved back into the living room, snatched up her small jean jacket, and then headed out the door without so much as a goodbye to Damon. Once she got into her car to leave the car wouldn't start when she turned the key. She gave it several attempts before she closed her eyes, swallowed down her pride, and walked back into the house to where Damon still sat nursing his drink. "Could you give me a ride home, my car won't start." Bonnie asked as she folded her arms across her chest in a defensive manner as if readying for a battle of wills.

"Call a cab." Damon threw out as he scowled at the petite girl standing before him.

"I don't have the funds to catch a cab from way out here, especially not now that I have to scrounge up the money to get my car towed back into town and then fixed." Bonnie responded through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm sure there's a broom around here somewhere that you can use to fly away on Witchy." He said around a smile as he sipped at his drink.

"Damon…"

"What you actually expect me to do 'you' a favor?" He asked as he quirked up one of his brows. Bonnie stared at him a second as she thought about it, why would she expect Damon Salvatore to do anything for her. She knew he loathe her just as much as she loathe him, and that if it weren't for Stefan and Elena they would have killed one another by now, literally. "You know what," Damon spoke out pulling her from her thoughts. He leaned over and sat his drink upon the table, stood, and then turned to face her. "I'll do the gentlemanly thing and I'll take you home," Bonnie smiled slightly and opened her mouth to give her thanks until Damon ruined the moment with his next words. "If you beg me," He added with a wide grin and the smile instantly faded from Bonnie's face as she blinked as if in momentary shock, and then hatred filled her suddenly wet eyes.

"Screw you," She hissed out through clenched teeth, and then turned and stalked from the room. The second her back was to him the smile slipped from Damon's face and regret washed over him. He watched motionless as Bonnie walked out the door slamming it behind her. He closed his eyes for a second, pursed his lips, silently cursed as he made his way to the door. Damon knew he'd be in the doghouse with Elena if he didn't actually help her best friend. As Damon stepped outside he saw that bonnie had already made it a good ways down the driveway. He moved to his car, got in, started it up, and followed behind Bonnie.

* * *

"Why are we here?" The boy asked and then listened a moment before he spoke again. "Please tell me that this time it's a man…" There was another pause. "Good and you say there's a body for you as well? God, Lovely, I haven't seen you in a body since New Year's 1832." The boy said with a smile and a far off look. "But that body only lasted for a few hours you think these bodies will be strong enough for both of us?" He continued to question and the reply he heard made his heart soar with delight. "Immortality?"

* * *

"Bon-Bon, just get in the car," Damon continued his request as he slowly drove beside a still pissed off Bonnie as she strode down the long driveway. "I'm sorry OK it was just a bad joke." He said with his most charming smile which Bonnie always seemed immune to. "You don't have to beg I'll give you a ride home." She stared straight ahead as she walked on and ignored him. After a few more paces she stopped suddenly which caused Stefan to hit the brakes. He looked at her curiously and then followed her gaze further down the road. "Bonnie, get in the fucking car." He barked out and this time she hurriedly made her way around the passenger side, hopped in, shut the door, and locked it. "What the hell is that?" Damon asked with wide fright filled eyes as they both stared out at what looked to be a glowing blue mist coming straight at them.

"I don't know and I don't want to stick around to find out, back up!" Bonnie squeaked out. With a nod of agreement Damon moved to switch to reverse but instantly the car was engulfed. Both of the occupants were grateful that he had the top up. "I feel magic," Bonnie said as she gripped at the seat and looked outside the windows at the mist that blocked out everything else. "It's old and it's very dark."

"Ok…well do some counter magic," Damon suggested.

"Damon!" Bonnie shrieked as she grasped his arm and threw her body against his for protection. He clutched at her small frame and instinctively tried to shield her, both cowered back as the blue mist rushed at them through the vents. From the outside the blue mist seemed to electrify the inside of the car as it turned to a blinding illumination, and then suddenly dispersed.

"Bonnie…Bonnie," He called out to her in what sounded like a faraway distance. When she finally opened her bleary eyes it was to the panic stricken face of Damon. "Thank God," He sighed out. "Bonnie something very strange is happening."

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" Bonnie yelled out as she let her eyes fall to the sensation she was feeling. Damon's right hand was slowly kneading her left breast. She then took in their position with her back against the passenger door and his body sprawled across hers. "Stop touching me and get the hell off of me!" She practically screamed.

"I can't…I'm not doing it," Damon replied as he began peppering kisses across her collarbone. "And have you noticed where you have your hand right now?" He nearly groaned out as his eyes crossed briefly. To her horror Bonnie realized that she had a handful of Damon's very impressive package.

"Oh my God," Bonnie cried out. "I'm not doing that…I mean I am but I don't want to be doing it."

"Yeah me too," Damon spoke out as his right hand pulled down the strap of the tank top and bra Bonnie was wearing until her left breast was fully exposed.

"No," She whimpered out as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," Damon hissed as the veins in his brow and neck bulged and Bonnie could tell he was trying to fight whatever was making them move against their will, but to no avail. "I can't control it, I can't stop." His head then bent and latched onto her breast and slowly suckled her. Bonnie couldn't stop the jolt of pleasure that shot through her so sharply it caused her to moan out low and long, and then her body arched up a bit closer to him. Her hands made quick work of his belt buckle, undoing it and his pants, and then reaching in and grabbing hold of his long, hard, cool cock. "Fuck!" Damon exclaimed as he lifted his head a bit at her touch.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie sniffled out as her tears fell freely. "I'm sorry." She repeated as her hands then moved from his manhood, up to his chest and pushed him back a bit. Her small frame then slid from the passenger seat to the bigger backseat. "Damon," She called out to him as a newfound panic filled her. He couldn't find the words to comfort her as his body followed hers to the backseat where it lay atop hers. Her eyes nearly bulged from her head when she felt his left hand move beneath the mini skirt she was wearing and yanked away her panties.

"C'mon Judgey, now would be a good time to work that JuJu that you do so well," Damon said and he felt his hand grip his now painfully hardened member. Bonnie quickly shut her eyes to concentrate and began to mumble a chant, but just as quickly her eyes snapped open again.

"I...I can't," She whined out in despair. "It's like my powers have been bound somehow…UHNNAHHHHH!" She screamed as Damon's body suddenly surged forward and his member pushed through her soft hot folds and filled her core. "Oww…ow…ow," Bonnie winced and sobbed out as her virtually unused body struggled to adjust to Damon's girth. Her only sexual experience to this point had been with Jeremy, and though it at hurt just a bit it didn't burn and tear at her as this encounter did.

"I'm sorry Bon-Bon, I'm so, so sorry," Damon gasped out through rugged breaths as his forehead rested against her right shoulder, his nose rubbed into the crook of her neck. He raged a war within himself as he felt Bonnie's tears escape her eyes and wet the side of his face. He truly fought internally to try and still his treacherous body, and felt shame that he was experiencing such exquisite pleasure each thrust in and out of Bonnie's heat.

Bonnie fought her own battle as with each thrust the pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure she had never experienced before. Though her tears still fell and her mind rebelled against what was happening and with whom it was occurring, she couldn't stop the hitch in her voice nor the way her body began to hum with a near overwhelming sensation. She bit at her bottom lip trying to swallow back the ecstasy filled moans that suddenly poured from her. Damon lifted his head and stared down at her as his mouth fell open and he growl, rejoicing over their coupling. He was completely lost to the power of orgasm that was creeping upon his. Bonnie closed her eyes, her face contorted, and her upper body arched up when her orgasm slammed into her.

"Fuuuck!" She cried out and when Damon felt her walls pulsate around him his vampiric mask fell, he lurched forward, and his fangs pierced the swell of Bonnie's breast. She screamed as another orgasm rocked her core and he roared as one with the same intensity smacked him. Then darkness engulfed them both.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

* * *

"Bonnie…Bonnie," Elena called out as she leaned into the open car door and shook her unconscious friend.

"How long ago did you find them like this?" Stefan asked from his spot in the driver's side door, where he crouched trying to awaken his brother.

"Uhm, about 45, 50 minutes ago, maybe." Elena replied as dread filled her. "I tried to wake them up for about 5 minutes before I called you." She added and then gasped as she noticed Bonnie slowly moving her head.

"Mmmm," Bonnie groaned out as she bunched up her brow and started to blink and looked as if some harsh light was making it difficult to focus. At that same moment Damon began to come around as well.

"Damon, bro can you hear me?" Stefan called out as he placed a gentle hand upon his brother's shoulder.

"C'mon Bon wake up, tell me you're ok," Elena spoke softly as relief washed over her.

"Da…Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed as she fully awoken with a jolt. Damon also bolted upright as his hand shot out and grasped Bonnie's hand. Their eyes locked onto each other's only a second before they fell to gaze upon their fully clothed bodies, and then to the concerned faces of Stefan and Elena.

"God, what happened to you two?" Elena asked as she reached out and tenderly brushed Bonnie's hair from her face. "I found you both unconscious and it scared the hell out of me. I've been trying to wake you up for nearly an hour." Both Damon and Bonnie remained silent as they cast sidelong glances at one another. Neither could find the words in that moment to express what they had experience, and both momentarily wondered if it had even really happened.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

**The Latin word for **Reveal** is Ostendo, Ostendo is defined as: _show, reveal, present, make plain, declare_.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** _Thank you guys for the wonderful review and warm welcome! So here's the next chapter. I hope I can keep my mind in order because I have some may ideas jumping out at me fore this story :) I need to reel some in and stay focused. Hope you continue to enjoy this, please R &R!_

* * *

Only two silent forms sat in the living room of Salvatore mansion. Bonnie sat in the chair closest to the fire, her bare feet curled up beneath her as she stared, seemingly lost in the blazing fireplace. Damon sat on the sofa near the center of the room silently watching Bonnie's profile, and for the first time wishing he were able to read her thoughts. Bonnie could feel the weight of his eyes on her but she didn't dare turn to face him. It was easy to remain in denial about what had happened between them, to them, that way. She felt that if she didn't look at him, ten she could deny it for a little while longer. Bonnie jumped slightly when Elena touched her shoulder and held out the glass of juice she had retrieved from the kitchen.

"Bonnie are you sure you're ok?" Elena asked still very concerned by the way her friend was behaving.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded as she plastered on a faux smile which she knew would calm Elena. "Just a little freaked out about losing time."

"And you don't remember anything about the last couple of hours?" Elena asked for the umpteenth time. The image of her nails clawing at Damon's back as he surged into her and brought her to her fourth orgasm flickered in Bonnie's mind as she hastily shook her head no. "What about you Damon?" Elena turned to him and his eyes lazily drifted from Bonnie's face up to Elena's. His nose flared as his mind's eye invoked the scent of Bonnie's essence, and then his mouth began to water as he recalled the way she tasted. He had fed from Bonnie before, but the taste she exuded when he bit to harm her was very different than when he had bitten her in the heat of passion. 'This' new taste he somehow knew would be branded in him forever. He had to swallow it down before he spoke.

"A blue mist," Damon replied and then locked onto Bonnie's wide fright filled eyes as she shot him a look meant to silence him. "I was taking Bonnie home," He began his half-truths just as Stefan re-entered the house after checking Bonnie's car. "We didn't quite make it out of the driveway before this glowing blue mist came at us. It came right into the vents and then lights out." He said and watched the sigh of relief roll off Bonnie's stiff shoulders, as she then looked from him and down at the floor.

"A blue mist?" Stefan repeated as he and Elena both scowled their minds trying to think of what it might mean.

"It was created by some powerful magic," Bonnie interjected. "Dark magic,"

"Yeah of course it was dark magic," Stefan replied as he rolled his eyed towards the ceiling, "And of course it would attack one of us."

"Could either of you sense if this was some sort of new bad guy or an old one, something we've encounter before maybe?" Elena continued her interrogation.

"Not my forte," Damon sighed out as he slouched a bit on the sofa, rested his head against its back, and locked his eyes to the ceiling. "Ask, Lovely, she's the one with the MoJo." He didn't seem to notice the new nickname he had just christened Bonnie with, neither had Stefan or Elena, both realizing long ago that Damon's nicknames for Bonnie were meant to be an irritant, more so than a compliment. However, Bonnie immediately took note of it and hated it. All his other names for her she easily brushed off, but this one seemed too familiar, almost intimate. Given what she was now sure took place between them earlier the name conjured feelings within her she didn't want to recall.

"Bonnie?" Elena coaxed for a reply.

"No, I have never felt or experienced anything like that before in my life." Bonnie responded and Damon again turned and captured her gaze a second before she quickly turned back to the fire. "I'll research it tomorrow and see what I can find, but right now I'm tired. So what's the damage to my car Stefan?" She asked as she regarded the other man in the room, happy to change the subject.

"Oh it was an easy fix the cables on your battery were loose. I tightened them and she cranked right up." Stefan stated with a kind smile, which Bonnie returned.

"Thanks," Bonnie said as she carefully pulled her legs from beneath her, remembering that she was no longer wearing any panties. The torn and stained undergarment, which she recalled had been used to clean herself, had been carelessly tossed somewhere in Damon's car. She made a mental note to mention it to him tomorrow so he could get rid of them before Elena found them. "Guess I better head home." She added as she stood.

"What, no…no you're staying here tonight." Elena proclaimed and both Damon and Bonnie's eyes bulged a bit at the thought of staying under the same roof. They both secretly felt that they needed to distance themselves from each other to regain their sense of balance in the world, and try to make sense of what had happened between them. They knew that they would eventually have to sit down and talk about it, but neither planned to do that anytime soon. Now the strategy was to avoid and pretend it didn't happen, which would be an impossible task if they had to share the same space, even in a house as huge as the Salvatore mansion.

"What? I am not staying here," Bonnie exclaimed as her face held a pinched look which Elena read as disgust at the thought of being under the same roof as Damon. Elena's conclusion had been on point but for an entirely different reason.

"Bonnie, you guys were attacked by what you yourself just said was some very powerful, 'dark' magic. It knocked both you and Damon unconscious and Stefan and I didn't see it when we found you. So it stands to reason that it might still be out there somewhere. I think it would be safer for you to just stay here tonight, lord knows there's plenty of room here. And don't worry Damon will be a very gracious host, right Damon." Elena then turned and threw a warning glare at her boyfriend.

"Yeah sure…whatever," Damon mumbled out but loud enough for the other 3 in the room to hear. He understood the logic in Elena's words that whatever had attacked them and took over their bodies may still be out there, and it was safer for Bonnie to stay. He figured the house was big enough that they wouldn't even have to cross each other's path at all.

"Great, since you're being so hospitable why don't you show Bonnie to one of the guest's bedrooms," Elena commanded and then turned her attention back to her best friend before Damon could protest. "Bon, you go up and run yourself a hot bath. I'll be up in a bit with something for you to eat and to sleep in, OK?" She spoke softly as she reached out and gently tucked Bonnie's hair behind her ears. Bonnie wanted to decline Damon being her guide but Elena's sweet care of her and Bonnie's own guilt kept her silent. She wondered if Elena would still be so caring and understanding if she ever found out the truth of what transpired between she and Damon. Even though neither Bonnie nor Damon had had any control over the act, she had still enjoyed it and could tell that Damon had as well. There had even been brief moments when she was almost certain that she had been touching him and moving against him.

* * *

Neither of them had spoken during their trek upstairs. Damon had led the way down corridors and around corners while Bonnie had silently trailed behind him. He had made it a point to settle her in a wing of the mansion, furthest away from the wing he occupied.

"Here you go," He said as he opened the door and then stood back a bit to allow her entrance first. His eyes studied her as she crossed the threshold, eying her as if it were the first time he was seeing her. "The bathroom is too the right." Bonnie moved to the open bathroom door, peered inside, and then turned back to face Damon who casually leaned against the doorframe. After a pregnant pause and then a deep breath, as if to muster up some strength Bonnie looked directly into Damon's eyes and spoke.

"You're going to need to give me some of your blood," She said softly and a suddenly intrigued Damon smirked at her a bit as he arched his brow, and threw her a questioning stare. "This will be hard to explain and will probably leave a scar." She spoke as she pulled down her shirt and bra a bit to reveal the bite mark he had given her. Damon's eyes instantly flashed gold and his fangs emerged as he moved into the room with a predatory grace, while closing the door shut behind him. Bonnie gasped in surprise and a small fear filled her as she took several steps back. She had hoped that whatever had bound her magic had disperse so she could defend herself if need be. Her reaction made Damon snap his eyes shut and calm himself as he shook off his demon.

"Sorry," Damon spoke out as his blue eyes settled upon her green ones.

"Why did you change like that?" Bonnie asked in a shaky voice as her eyes scanned the room for possible means of escape.

"Guess I'm a bit hungry and seeing the congealed blood, smelling it…it set me off. Sorry," He lied. He had reacted as he did because that bite had been a 'love bite', for vampires leaving such a mark in such an intimate place, and during copulation held great significance. "Does it hurt?" He asked curiously as he honed onto the puckered and bruised flesh. Bonnie shook her head as she traced her fingers across the marred skin. An electric shock shot threw her body, zipping up from her toes to the top of her head. It knocked the air out of her and caused her knees to buckle and her legs gave out. Damon flashed to her and captured her in his secure embrace before she could crumble to the door.

"Wha..what the hell was that?" Bonnie asked through her pants for air. "That felt like a…" Her words ended, her mind not allowing her to speak her feelings aloud.

"Like you just had an orgasm, yeah you did," Damon stated as he breathed in the heady aroma. "I felt slight pleasure too but not as intense."

"Wait…What?" She panicked a bit feebly trying to push him off but still too weak from the sensations that had struck her to really put any force behind it.

"Don't freak out Judgey, it's normal and it will fade eventually…so long as I don't bite you again during an intimate moment." He assured as he dropped his eyes from her eyes down to her full lips.

"Just give me some of your blood and heal it," She almost demanded and then cast annoyed eyes had him as he steadied her back up on her feet and he shook his head while he released her, and stepped back to the door.

"Not a good idea with two other vampires in the house, they'll both smell my blood and wonder what happened. Not a conversation I want to have do you?" He explained feeding off Bonnie fear of someone finding out about what had really happened in his car. However, he knew that if he had to he could easily explain away any scent of his blood. The simple and most believable being Bonnie gave him a brain _aneurysm_ that caused a nose bleed. The truth was he wasn't ready yet to heal the mark, 'his' mark, and he knew he had a least a couple of days yet before it would leave a permanent scar. "I'll heal you tomorrow when Elena and Stefan aren't around." He stated as he opened the door and headed out not giving Bonnie any time to protest his plan. Bonnie moved to the bed and flopped back upon it, her head reeling from everything that had happened. It amazed her how her life had changed so dramatically in the past few hours. She knew what had happened would forever change her and everyone closest to her, and not in any positive way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** _Here's another chappy! I pretty much had it finished a couple of days ago but I sometimes work and rework things to death. I just hope it is ok and flows well. I have so much in my head regarding how this story is going to go, the middle and the end, but it's out of sequence :) I greatly appreciate all the awesome reviews the story has garnered so far. I am really glad you all like this so much, especially considering I am new to the series and fandom. Anyway read, enjoy (hopefully), and review!_

* * *

With each step he took away from Bonnie's room an unexplainable urge, a near crazed need filled Damon. He had a painful hard on which he just couldn't will away, and he was relieved when he saw Elena making her way down the corridor carrying a food tray and one of her short satin nightgowns. With a predatory gleam in his eyes and an almost sinister smirk on his lips, he flashed to her, grasped her, and then entombed them inside one of the vacant bedrooms.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed out in surprise and annoyance. She looked down at the items she was holding to make sure nothing had spilled, just before Damon freed her of them, and set them upon a nearby table. "Stop it," She added as she pushed at his chest to still his actions. In reply he latched his mouth to her neck and sucked gently and nibbled with his blunt teeth. Elena instantly melted against him turning her head to give him better access. "Mmmmm," She moaned out as she now clutched at Damon to hold him close while his hands pulled and tugged at her clothes. "No, Damon…" She spoke in a hushed tone. Her words sounded like a protest and were in direct opposition to what her hands were doing as they pushed at Damon's clothes. "We can't do this right now."

"Sure we can." Damon huffed out as he moved back a bit to stare down into her eyes and at the same time unbutton her jeans. "Just need to be a little more naked." She smiled playfully as he quirked his brows.

"Baby, I need to get those things to Bonnie, make sure she's ok, and settled in…"

"Bonnie is probably soaking in a bath as we speak. Besides, I was knocked unconscious too don't you want to make sure I'm ok?" He threw out a pout and Elena rolled her eyes as a smile graced her lips. "C'mon, I'll be quick." He seductively coaxed.

"Not too quick," Elena replied arching a brow at him and then raised her arms so Damon could easily pull her shirt off. They fumbled their way to the nearby king sized bed, stripping as they went. When they finally crumbled atop the bed they were fully naked. Just as Damon was positioned to find the release he desperately craved he was hit with a wave of nausea, which had him scrambling to the attached bathroom. "Oh my God, Damon, are you ok?" Elena rushed into the bathroom after him and found him crouched over and dry heaving into the toilet. After a few seconds Damon's naked form flopped back as the weight of his suddenly clammy body rested against the side of the claw foot tub. "What's happening?" Elena asked but to no one in particular. She stared down at him truly frightened by what had just happened.

"I'm fine," Damon puffed out as he gulped in air that his body didn't really need.

"You're not fine Damon, you just got physically sick." Elena exclaimed.

"Probably just a side effect of whatever it was that happened to Bonnie and me. Tomorrow Bonnie will research this, find out what this is, and then we'll fix it. I just need to rest, I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning." He offered as a way to alleviate her fears, which resonated in her eyes.

"OK, well let me help you to your room and then I'll check on Bonnie." She said as she took a step forward and reached down to help him up. When her hand touched his bare arm the nausea arose within him again and he hurriedly moved back from her touch.

"No, I'm gonna just need to sit a moment more here, but you go check on Bonnie. If she's experiencing the same thing she's probably gonna need you more than I do right now." Damon stated and could tell by the way Elena's eyes widened at his words that her concern for Bonnie would get her to leave him be for a while.

"OK, once I have Bonnie settled I'll bring you up some blood." Elena replied as she turned to enter the bedroom and redress.

"Bourbon would probably make me feel even better," He said around a grin and Elena tossed him a grin back over her shoulder.

* * *

 **In the twilight hours**

* * *

He had moved stealthily as he extracted himself from the unfamiliar bed, and from the arms of a woman he didn't know. He quickly exited the huge house and easily found the destination he sought. He spotted his heart's desire in the gazebo on the back grounds. When she felt him grab her from behind, filling both of his hands with her breast, she leaned back against his larger, solid frame.

"God it's so wonderful to 'feel' you in my arms again," He moaned out in true bliss as he leaned down and buried his face against her neck, where he kissed her and breathed in her scent. Her eyes drifted closed as she smiled and relished being in the arms of the man she had loved for eons. "I would have come sooner but this body got a bit sick. So it seems that your 'do not touch' spell is still just as strong as when you cast it over 3 centuries ago," Her smiled broaden at his words. "Really, Lovely, you must gain control of that jealous streak of yours, you should know by now that you are the only woman I want sharing my bed."

"You know I do not like others touching what is mine." She spoke around a sigh. "And you, Darius, are mine." She added as she turned in his arms and stared lovingly up at him. She finally decided that she liked this new face of her love very much. She thought it didn't compare to the handsomeness of Darius' original face, but it was a face she was definitely pleased with.

"Completely and always," He affirmed as he nipped at her collarbone. "But how about next time you do a hex that will make them sick instead of me," He suggested as he gripped her about her waist and pressed her front to his. She only giggled in reply. "I must say I am quite pleased with this body you have chosen, she is almost as breathtaking as your very own body. But, why don't you use the body of the other, she belongs to this one. It would make things easier would it not?" She shook her head as she let her fingers tickle his flesh that peeked out from his unbutton shirt.

"This one is a witch, Darius" She answered excitedly. "A powerful witch, she does not even know how powerful, but I shall show her."

"So you have finally found your kindred spirit." He said as he lovingly caressed her cheek. "And do you think she has the power to anchor us to these bodies permanently?"

"I know she does, but…"

"But…"

"She is a 'very' powerful witch," She repeated her earlier claims.

"Meaning?"

"She has built subconscious protection spells around herself. She has been hurt a lot, this one, and she is well acquainted with death. It has been difficult for me to penetrate these barriers she has up around herself, which is why we will not be able to stay in control of these bodies permanently yet. In some cases like earlier we will not even have full control."

"Yes that was a bit disconcerting, having them ruin the moment, our first time making love in over 180 years." He nearly growled out. "Thankfully it didn't last for too long this body certainly started to enjoy himself once the bloodplay started."

"As did she," She stated.

"Speaking of enjoying oneself," He dipped down, captured her mouth with his, and then gripped her backside to lift her from the ground, and she easily wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to one of the gazebo's benches, sat down, and settled her down so she was straddling his lap. "How much time do you think we have before they return?" He asked as he pulled down the spaghetti straps of the blood red satin gown she wore to expose her supple breasts.

"I do not know," She answered as her hands tugged at the ties in the waistband of the of the black silk pj bottoms he wore. He lifted up a bit to assist her venture and groaned joyously when she wrapped her warm hands around his freed, erect member. "So we should make the most of our time together." She advised as he slid his hands up her thighs, pushing up the fabric of the gown to bunch about her waist. He was happy to discover that she wore no undergarments as he settled his hands on her hips, lifted her a bit and then impaled her upon him. They both cried out ecstatically from the sensation of being so intimately connected once again. They clung to each other as they slowly rocked and ground against each other.

"Oh Lovely…Lovely, how I love you…" He groaned out as she threw her head back lost in what felt to her like excruciating pleasure, as his head fell forward to rest against her breasts. He lifted a bit and brushed soft kisses between the valley of her breasts, and then carefully traced his tongue across the puckered and bruised flesh on her left breast. He immediately realized his mistake as she fell back in his embrace and shrilled out her climax and everything around began to dim out. "No!" He roared out seconds before he slipped away. His grip tightened on the hips of the Goddess tethered to him in the most delicious ways. For a millisecond he had thought this to be his beloved until she bolted upright and locked her bright, enlarged, green eyes to his electric blue ones. "Bonnie," He whispered out. Her mouth fell open as if she wanted to speak but no words spilled from her lips. She clutched at his broad, bare shoulders to steady herself as he continued to bounce her upon his lap. Up, down, up, down…Damon knew that he should stop his movements but his orgasm was just too close. For her part Bonnie knew she should stop him but she could only bite down upon her bottom lip and moan out uncontrollably as another orgasm started to sprinkle over her. Both Damon and Bonnie's eyes stayed locked onto the other's much like those of enemies who didn't trust each other, all while they continued to move in a slow and sensual rhythm that was as old as time. Damon slid his hands from Bonnie's hips and hugged her closer to his chest as he suddenly moved them to the floor of the gazebo, where he settled her back against the floorboards. This new position gave him the leverage he desired as he plowed into Bonnie with more force. When he grasped her right leg, just under her thigh, and lifted her leg and locked it over his left arm she threw her head back, arched up as her mouth fell open.

"Ahh…GOD!" Bonnie gasped out and sounded as if he were squeezing the air from her lungs. She couldn't control the way her hands reached for him, the way her nails clawed at his back, and the way she now thrust her backside from the floor upward to meet his every bruising thrust into her. Damon let his head fall until their foreheads fused together their suspicious eyes still locked onto each other's as he dipped his mouth in further and sucked hers into a deep kiss. It took nearly an hour and a couple more orgasms between them before they felt sated enough to end their unusual rendezvous and carefully make their way back up to the house.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

* * *

She had intended to hide away in the bedroom until she was sure that no one was around to hear her slip away, but Elena had checked on her as soon as the morning's first rays of light crept into the room. Elena had brought her some clothes to change into and idly chatted with her as she always did. Bonnie found that she couldn't truly look her best friend in the eyes and had to swallow down the sobs that wanted out. She was filled with such regret and anger at herself for what she was certain Elena would think was an unforgivable betrayal. Bonnie had willingly had sex with her best friend's boyfriend. Granted she hadn't initiated their encounter nor had any recollection about how it had begun, but she did know how it had ended. Worse still she had been a compliant participant in the end and had enjoyed every second of it. She had been relieved when Elena had finally left telling her to come downstairs to breakfast before closing the door behind her. Bonnie didn't know how she would be able to sit through breakfast with the guilt that was nearly choking her, especially if her co-conspirator was there, but she knew that it was the only way to get out of the Salvatore house. She wanted out desperately, feeling it would be the only way she would be able to forget what had transpired between her and Damon mere hours beforehand. So she willed herself to get up, shower, scrubbing away any unseen evidence from her skin, and prepare herself to go down to breakfast.

* * *

 **Downstairs**

* * *

"I don't know I think something is wrong with her, this morning she acted like she didn't want to talk to me. I could tell there was something bothering her but whatever it was she didn't want to share it with me" Elena said as she slowly twirled the cup of untouched blood in her hands. She stood in the kitchen leaning against the huge island as Stefan leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest, while listening to Elena's concerns. "We share everything with one another, always have."

"Well cut her a little bit of slack, it's gotta do something to your head when you lose time like she and Damon did last night. And we still don't know what the hell happened out there," He stated and Elena nodded in agreement as she bunched her brow in contemplation. "How is Damon acting?"

"Why don't you ask Damon?" The elder vampire entered the room throwing a glare at his brother as he passed him in the doorway and made his way to the microwave where he knew he'd find a perfectly made cup of blood courtesy of Elena.

"Ok, so how are you feeling?" Stefan asked as he watched his older brother take out his breakfast and take a big gulp of it.

"I'm dandy," Damon replied with a Cheshire grin on his mouth which instantly fell into a scowl at his Stefan. "Didn't know you cared so much baby brother,"

"This is serious Damon." Stefan said as he pushed his body from the doorframe and moved further into the kitchen to stand across from where his brother stood close to the sink. "If it had just affected you I might not be so concerned…"

"Nice," Damon blew out around a smirk as he rolled his eyes slightly and then took another drink from his cup.

"Whatever happened to you it happened to Bonnie too, so I really want to find out what this mist was and what it did to you two."

"I agree, we need to make sure whatever happened isn't something harmful to Bonnie," Elena added and Damon threw her a playful scowl.

"Gee thanks babe, your concern for 'me' is so sweet." Damon spoke out teasingly though not really bothered a bit by her words.

"You know I love you Damon, but Bonnie isn't a super being who virtually can't die." Elena defended.

"Give Witchy some credit, she's pretty damn powerful, besides she's died before and she came back stronger than ever." Damon proclaimed.

"But she's not immortal like us Damon," Stefan tossed in.

"And she hates it when people are discussing her when she's not around." Bonnie's voice filled the room as she crossed the threshold into the kitchen. She stole quick glances at Elena and Stefan but purposely avoided Damon as if looking at him would somehow expose the secret of what they had done in the gazebo to the others in the room.

"Hey," Elena greeted as she placed her cup atop the island and moved to her friend, grasped her hand, and tugged her over to the island so she could sit at one of the stools there. "You hungry, I can whip you up something?" Bonnie smiled warmly at her friend as she shook her head.

"I'm fine, don't have much of an appetite." She jumped a bit when Damon sat a tall glass of orange juice before her. She looked up to find Damon's eyes on her for a brief second before he turned and moved to the sink and placed his cup inside. "Thanks," She mumbled out to him and then the room fell silent for several moments before the quiet was interrupted by one of the groundskeepers rushing in through the side door that was connected to the kitchen.

"Mr. Stefan," The winded man directed to the Salvatore he was most acquainted with since Damon never spoke to them or acknowledged them in anyway.

"Hey Jack," Stefan regarded the man who was in his late 50's in concern.

"You're needed outside, out by the entrance, we found a body." Jack announced instantly gaining the interest of everyone in the room. "No one called the police, we knew that we should let you know and let you decide on how to proceed." Jack added. It was known among the sparse staff that was infrequently around the Salvatore mansion that there was something strange about the Salvatore's and strange happenings often occurred around them. So if a body showed up, which had happened on more than one occasion thanks to the carelessness of the older Salvatore brother, then the staff knew not to call the outside authorities. "Some young boy he couldn't have been more than 13 or 14." Jack stated and Stefan shot questioning eyes to Damon, who in turn looked back baffled as he shook his head no to the unasked question of if it had been his kill. "He was clutching this music box." Jack held it out and Bonnie was the one to move to the man and take it from his hand.

"Show me," Stefan commanded as he then followed the gardener out the door, with Damon and Elena right behind him. Elena paused when she noticed Bonnie was still standing in the kitchen studying the music box as if mesmerized by it.

"Bonnie, you ok?" Bonnie jumped a bit and sat the box on the table and moved to the door where Elena stood waiting.

"Yeah, let's go," She responded as she followed the others trek out.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

"So you think that that dead kid and that music box," Damon began to question as he pointed at the box Bonnie held and traced delicately with her fingers. "Has something to do with what happened to me and Witchy?"

"Yeah I think it's highly possible," Stefan replied as the four of them once again stood in the Salvatore kitchen. "They were right where we found you two last night." He added and Elena's brow bunched a bit at the revelation.

"He's right they were." She concurred but then shook her head a bit as if to refocus. "But I still think we need to call the sheriff. It's not right to just bury him on your back property. That little boy belonged to someone and they're probably looking for him right now, hoping he's alive."

"Boy, aren't they going to be very disappointed." Damon threw out distastefully as he gulped back the shot of Bourbon he held. Stefan threw him a disapproving look that matched Elena's who added an eye roll and shake of her head.

"It's connected," Bonnie finally interjected into the conversation as her eyes remained locked onto the box. "This music box and that boy's body, they both reek of dark magic…the same dark magic I felt last night." She added as she lifted her head and looked directly at Damon, who already had his intense gaze locked to her. "And…" She snapped her eyes back to the box. "There's like a residue on the box," She moved one hand from the box and rubbed her fingers together as if to remove said residue. "Blue dust,"

"I don't see anything." Elena stated as she moved closer to her friend.

"Trust me it's all over this box and that boy's body was covered with it too." Bonnie said.

"Does that blue dust look anything like the blue mist we saw?" Damon asked even though he already had a suspicion it did. Bonnie only nodded in reply.

"Ok, well can you see or sense anything else from the box?" Stefan asked. Bonnie took a deep breath closed her eyes and started to mumble a chat. Suddenly images began to flash inside Bonnie's head, followed by sounds in her ears, smells overwhelming her nose, and different tastes filling her mouth. She knew that she was experiencing lifetimes, hundreds of different lifetimes. When it became too much she quickly opened her eyes disconnecting from it, and let out a gasp expelling a blue mist from her mouth before falling. Damon flashed to her, catching her before she crumbled to the floor and before Stefan could reach her. He gently cradled her in his arms as he moved them into the livingroom, settled her on one of the sofa's, and kneeled beside her clutching her right hand. Elena and Stefan moved quickly behind them. Elena sat beside her friend, stroking her hair from her face. Both Elena and Stefan were so concerned for Bonnie's welfare neither seemed to notice the way Damon stroked his thumb against the back of her hand, nor the way he scowl and his eyes held an almost helpless, desperate look. After a few intense seconds Bonnie's eye fluttered open and scanned around to find three concerned looking faces staring down at her.

"Thank God, Bon are you ok?" Elena was the first to ask.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied as she moved to sit up and immediately realized that she was being restricted from doing so because she didn't have her right hand. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw Damon still holding her hand, and she slipped the hand from his grasped in a manner she hoped wouldn't evoke the attention of either Stefan or Elena, thankfully it seemed both were too worried about her to actually notice.

"What happened Bonnie, what did you sense?" Stefan asked as he took a step closer.

"Uhm…" She hesitated, she was pretty sure she fully understood what was happening with her and Damon but she wasn't sure she wanted to let the other's in on that knowledge just yet. She cast a glance at Damon that she hope relayed something to him and the way he squinted back at her told her he knew something was up. "There were flashes of scenes…kind of like watching a movie, and there were sounds and smells." She closed her eyes and shook her head a bit as if to shake off some remnant of what she had experienced. "It's all so jumbled and didn't really make any sense. But one thing I can tell you is that no one is looking for that little boy. I got a flash of him at a party, a New Year's party…back in 1902." The others looked at her astonished and confused. "And I think it was in New Orleans."

"Ok, well that should be easy enough to research right?" Elena stated as she curled a lock of her hair behind her ears. Stefan tossed her look of agreement as he nodded his head. "You know what I think the hospital would be our best shot, it's linked to thousands of hospital databases all over the world, not to mention police databases. It makes it easier for cops to search and compare their missing report cases with bodies that hospitals can't identify or no one has claimed, and vice versa.

"I'll take you," Stefan offered. "Unless Damon…"

"Actually, I'm still feeling a bit off." Damon said hastily as he stood and made his way to the bar to fix himself another drink. His words were a lied to cover the fact that he didn't want to leave, so he'd have a chance to be alone with Bonnie. He just wasn't sure if it was to get whatever news she wasn't sharing with the others or for things he was trying to will from his memories with no success. "So I'll just hang here with the 'Wicked Witch of the West'," He said around a smirk his words causing everyone else to roll their eyes at him.

"Fine," Elena spoke out as she stood from the sofa. "We'll call you guys the second we find something. And Damon," She turned and gave her boyfriend her full attention. "Look out for Bonnie in case she has another dizzy spell. Don't let her fall down the stairs or anything."

"I can only promise that 'I' won't push her down the stairs," He replied with a charming smirk on his face. He lifted his glass to drink when it suddenly caught fire. With startled wide eyes Damon jerked back from the drink and the flames immediately dispersed. He turned his glaring eyes to see a very satisfied looking Bonnie seated on the sofa and two amused vampires heading for the exit. When it was just the two of them a deafening silence filled the room. Bonnie remained seated as she ran her hands across her thighs, smoothing down the cotton fabric of the short Summer dress Elena had let her borrow. When she felt Damon's eyes on her, watching with great interest the movements of her hands she stopped, clasped her hands together, and rested them in her lap. "So are we going to talk about it?" Damon asked as he finished making himself another glass of bourbon and a glass of water for her.

"No!" Bonnie yelped out as her eyes darted to the door as if expecting Elena and Stefan to still be standing there. "We're never talking about 'that', in fact we're going to forget it ever happened." Damon stopped just at the sofa and smirked down at her. "Wait…what were ' _you_ ' talking about?"

"' _I_ ' was talking about the full story on what you felt when you held that box, and not about those mind blowing orgasms I gave you earlier." He replied as he flopped in the seat right beside her on the sofa and held out the glass of water to her. Bonnie smacked his arm slightly as her eyes bulged and darted to the door again. "Don't worry, they're out of range and can't hear us."

"Good…and please get over yourself, you're no Casanova." Bonnie spat out as she snatched the glass of water from his hand and began sipping it. A devilish smile spread across Damon's face as he reached out and traced his fingers across the spot beneath the dress where he knew his bite was. Bonnie gasped slightly as a wonderful tingling sensation hit her womb, this time she wasn't slammed with an instant orgasm but if he kept touching that spot she knew one was coming.

"But I had you screaming didn't I?" He whispered as he leaned in a bit closer to her reveling in the sweet aroma filling the new panties she had stolen from Elena.

"Damon," She admonished in a hushed moan as she grasped his hand firmly and moved it away from her breast. After a few seconds to catch her balance and breath she looked at him. "You need to heal it now." She saw the hesitation and dread in his eyes and she knew it matched her own, but she also knew that it didn't matter. "You said you'd heal it when Stefan and Elena weren't around, so…" Damon let out a low growl and then lifted his wrist to his mouth, bit down, and then offered his arm to Bonnie. She grasped his arm and drank, but she only took a couple of small sips since she knew it wouldn't take much. When she released Damon's arm she hurriedly pulled down the top of the dress a bit to show her nearly healed caramel skin. "Thanks," She mumbled out.

"Whatever," He threw back irritably. "So now I've "spilled" it's your turn, what did you see when you touched that box, and why are you wanting to keep it a secret?"

"We're being possessed." She announced. He snorted out a chuckle and rolled his eyes a bit.

"Bon-Bon, we've woken up twice in a naughty embrace. We 'haaate'…" He let the word roll from his tongue as he dramatically closed his eyes and rolled his neck for effect, "Each other so the only way what happened between us would 'ever' have happened is if we were possessed, or lost our minds, and I'm quite sane. You on the other hand…" He mumbled the last bit out with a shrugged and then gulped back his drink.

"The man was in that child's body before he entered yours," She continued as if she hadn't heard his insult, or just wasn't bothered by it. "And he was in that child for over a hundred years."

"No wonder he's so horny," Damon cast out as he stared at the empty glass in his hand. Bonnie paused a moment as she bit the inside of her left cheek before she continued speaking.

"The woman…she's a witch and she was in that music box for even longer. The boy...man has been protecting that box ever since she's been imprisoned in it."

"If she's such a powerful witch why would she place herself inside some box?"

"I think she can only possess a body similar in some way to hers."

"So she needed to possess another witch." Damon said as he nodded concurring that Bonnie's assessment made sense. "But why wait so long? I'm sure there are more witches in this world besides the annoying ones in Mystic Falls." He said around a playful smile.

"I think that other witches she's come across have been too powerful for her to overtake. Me…I'm still considered a newbie in the witchy world," Bonnie confessed and again Damon nodded. "You know you don't seem to be too bothered by the fact that there is some other man sharing your body right now," She said.

"Well, besides his horrible taste in women," He tossed the teasing insult at her. "I can't really fault him for wanting my body. I mean look at me," He offered with a smirk and Bonnie only rolled her eyes in reply. "But why didn't 'she'," He waved his hand at Bonnie as he frowned up a bit, "Possess Elena's body?"

"Because Elena is a vampire and as I've just explained 'she' needs a witch. Look I'm not happy about this situation either, Damon, so I'm going to get my grimoire and see if there's anything in it that can reverse this. In the meantime I want to keep this between you and me."

"Right, because I really want Elena to know what 'we' did last night, and I do mean 'we' Bennett, because we may not have started that little tryst but it was definitely us there at the end."

"I know," Bonnie replied in a low, meek voice as she closed her eyes and shook her head a bit, as if trying to clear the memories from her head. "And I don't want Elena to ever know, I couldn't stand hurting her like that. I don't even know why…" She couldn't finish the statement as she wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner.

"Because it felt good," Damon stated point blank around a heavy sigh. "If it makes you feel better know that the only way you would have been able to stop me is if you had mojo'd me."

"No," Bonnie shook her head to his words. "I won't act as if it was all on you, that you did something wrong, we're both guilty. And you're right it felt…." 'Amazing'… 'Incredible'… 'Best I ever had'…She wanted to say but bit back those words. "It happened because 'we' wanted it to happen, and I don't want to start thinking about the 'why' we wanted it to happen. We just can't let it happen again."

"Then you had better find some spell to de-possess us, because I promise you I don't know how we ended up out in that gazebo."

"Me either," Bonnie added.

"So, it seems whenever 'they're' in control 'we're' not, and when they're in control all they want to do is throw down." Damon stated as he waggled his brows.

"Right, so I better go and find a spell before 'it' happens again." She spoke as she hastily stood from the sofa. She blushed prettily when she looked back to Damon and found him appraising her slender legs in appreciation. "I'll text you if I find anything." She added and Damon nodded as he thought he'd prefer it if she'd call instead. "Why?"

"Why what?" Damon regarded her with curious eyes.

"Why would you prefer I call you instead of texting you?" She asked as she stood staring down at him awaiting an answer. He scowled for a second truly baffled by what she was talking about until it finally struck him and he leaped from the sofa and moved right up in her space. Bonnie instinctively took a step back from him. 'Bonnie,' Damon called out in his mind. "What?" She replied as her scowl matched his not yet realizing what was going on and that his lips weren't moving, 'Bon-Bon,' he sing-song in his mind. "What?" She repeated with irritation growing in her tone. "Wait…" Her eyes widen as she became aware. 'Can you hear me?' she mentally asked to test it, and Damon nodded his head as he quirked his brow.

TBC...

* * *

 **Author's End Note:** _Oh the fun to be had now that they can hear each others thought and speak telepathically :) This chappy was mostly about giving 'The Others'...'The Possessors' a bit of a back story, but I plan to write more details on who they are and how they came to be in their current state. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am glad that so many are enjoying this. I hope you all will stick with me on this journey._


	5. Chapter 5

It had been the sixth knock that had pulled her from her peaceful sleep. With a groan that resembled a growl she threw back her covers and rolled from her bed. As she stalked down the stairs she glanced at the clock on the wall and what she saw only inflamed her, so when she got to the door she didn't bother checking who it was first before she flung it open. She fully intended to give whoever it was her full wrath. Her angry words died on her lips the instant her eyes fell on the man who stood outside her door, gripping the door frame so hard it slightly splintered under his fingers.

"Damon," His names seemed to float from Bonnie's mouth in a half gasp, half whisper. It had been a week since she had seen him. One week of avoiding and ignoring. One entire week where she felt like she was slowly dying inside every single day they were apart. Seeing him now filled her with such a relief it nearly took her breath away, and by the way he stood suddenly panting she somehow knew he was feeling the same effects.

"You've been a very…" He paused briefly as his eyes slowly roamed over her frame. Bonnie felt naked under his penetrating gaze, and regretted just sleeping in a night shirt that hit her at her upper thighs. "Very naughty little witch." He ended. His words made Bonnie look at him curiously and take a defensive stance, folding her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me, I haven't done anything to you…I haven't even seen you in a week," She began only to be interrupted by him.

"Exactly! It's been a week Bonnie and still here we are possessed. And you, you haven't come by, you have been ignoring my calls; on the phone and in our minds. You even took the week off from school and Elena said you left town and you didn't tell her why or how long you'd be gone. I knew that was a lie because I could feel that you were still in town. And how the hell can I see all that light behind you but," He leaned back to stare into the darkened bay window in the front of the house. "Out here everything is dark?"

"It's a cloaking spell no one on the outside can actually see or hear what's going on inside unless I allow them to. I put it up in case Elena or Caroline happened by. You didn't drive here did you?" Bonnie asked in a panicked voice and was relieved when Damon simply shook his head no in reply. "The reason I haven't been around is because I've been researching, trying to find a way to fix us. I've gone through my grimoire so much I think I know all the old spells by heart now. Oh and for the record hearing you in my head incessantly wasn't helpful," He only threw out half a smirk in reply. "And what do you mean you could feel me? You feel it too don't you?" She asked as her eyes widened a bit at the revelation.

"Oh you mean the pang in my gut that started the second you left my house, and had only gotten worse every day, until now? Yeah I feel it and somehow I just knew…"

"Knew that I wasn't too far away because if I were it probably would have hurt worse, I feel it too. It must be 'them'. They've been together for a very, very long time, though I don't know how long. I haven't gotten any new flashes of their past not since I held that music box. Maybe if I had it…" The box suddenly appeared in Damon's other hand.

"I thought it might help you." He offered.

"Then why haven't you showed up before now with it?"

"Well Elena has been extra clingy recently, since I've been getting sick. She's been following me around everywhere. So had I come here sooner you would have been busted. Also…" He paused, "He's been taking over more often. A few hours here and there, through out the day though not completely, but close enough. I am aware of what he's saying and doing but I can't stop him. I can only watch, and he's really pissed Elena off. Which is why I was able to sneak over tonight, she's mad at me for something he said. When I regained control I apologized and blamed it on the blue mist incident but that didn't work, and Elena said she was going to spend a couple of nights in the dorm. Oh and he's been looking all over town for you, well his 'Lovely'. Apparently he can't read my mind otherwise I'm sure he would have come straight here."

"You've been sick?" Bonnie asked honing in on that piece of information and kind of tuning the rest out, her concern evident on her face.

"Yeah but that's not important, have you lost any time, has she taken over?"

"No, not once in the past week," She replied as she shook her head. "How often are you getting sick?" Bonnie honestly didn't know if the worrisome feelings were her own or 'hers', but she knew they were genuine and intense.

"Every day, whenever…" Damon's words stalled as a thought came to him.

"When?" Bonnie pushed figuring if she knew she could somehow help him.

"Whenever Elena and I try to make love." He replied as his gaze lifted up to hers from beneath his furrowed brow. "Yeah…every single time we get naked and…"

"I really don't want to know 'those' specific details Damon," Bonnie snapped surprising them both by her almost jealous tone. "I bet she's done some kind of 'do not touch' spell on you, well not you but her man, thus affecting you." She added with a smile genuinely tickled by the idea.

"Wait you mean I can't touch Elena intimately until I get this whoever out of my body?" Bonnie only nodded in reply. "But I didn't get sick when I touched you…Ooh 'she' made it where I can only touch you…'her' intimately without getting sick." Again Bonnie nodded. "Well fix it…now!" Damon exclaimed looking almost comical as his eyes bulged a bit. "Unless you plan to help me out,"

"Help you out?" She repeated as she scrunched up her face a bit in confusion, but just as quickly her face took on a look of shock when she finally got his meaning. "I know you did not just proposition me for sex Damon. You're unbelievable." Bonnie declared angrily as she rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not like we haven't done it before and I do mean we as in you and me…"

"Yeah and I thought we agreed we'd forget that ever happened, and that it was never 'EVER' going to happen again," Bonnie hissed out in a whisper as her eyes darted out into the darkened neighborhood surrounding Damon, as if afraid one of her friends would hear them.

"Have you been able to forget it?" He asked as he leaned in closer, Bonnie kept her silence afraid that her words would reveal the truth that, no she hadn't been able to forget. Damon longed to reach out and touch her, somehow knowing that if he could her resolve would crumble, but he knew he couldn't because of the invisible barrier that physically kept him and the other uninvited vampires out. "Thinking about it, about you, is the only way I've been able to find any 'release' since this whole thing happened."

"Wow is that supposed to flatter me...am...am I blushing?" She asked as she batted her lashes at him and fanned her hand in front of her face. "You know what," She then held up her hand as if to pause the moment. "We are not having this conversation so just leave the box and go home, Damon." Bonnie spoke in a hushed tone that sounded laced with regret.

"C'mon no one has to know Bon-Bon," He spoke in a low seductive voice and Bonnie found herself being lulled in as she leaned in a little closer. "Just invite me in for a little while, Lovely." Bonnie instantly recalled the name and her back stiffened.

"Damon," She called to him but could already tell just by looking into his eyes that it was his possessor who was now in charge.

"Sorry he's not home right now," Darius spoke out and Bonnie would swear she almost heard a hint of an accent though she couldn't place the origins. "And why are you still here?" He asked as he regarded the petite girl standing before him. "Why hasn't Lovely awakened too?" Bonnie stood frightened. "Did you do some spell witch?" He asked as he took a step closer. She hurriedly took a step back. "Did you do something to Lovely, some spell to harm her?" He demanded as his demeanor became more threatening.

"No," Bonnie replied shaking her head.

"Then where is she witch?" He practically spat out. "I know she said you were powerful but I doubt more powerful than she. If you've harmed her in any way I'll make you hurt. I can't kill you since my Lovely needs your body but I will make you wish for death. Bring Lovely to me, NOW!" He shot his hand out and to Bonnie's surprise and horror it crossed the threshold and grabbed her around her neck. He squeezed and smiled in delight as she clawed at his hand and struggled to take in some air. "You let my Lovely out and I'll let you go." He said as he lifted Bonnie's body from the floor and walked forward fully entering her home. The instant Damon's body was fully across the threshold he crumbled to the floor taking a wheezing Bonnie with him. In a flash Damon recovered and was pulling Bonnie into his arms, cradling her as she coughed and gasped for air. "Oh I'm sorry Bonnie, it's me, it's Damon, 'he's' gone." He assured seeing the fear still in her eyes as she looked up at him. He moved her and settled her upon the couch and then flashed into the kitchen to get her some water, brought it back, and lifted it to her mouth. Bonnie gulped down the cold water, relishing the feel of it washing down her sore throat. When the glass was empty she leaned over and rested her head against the armrest of the couch. The two remained silent for several minutes as Bonnie lay still trying to catch her breath while a worried Damon kneeled beside the couch stroking her hair.

"What happened, where did he go?" Bonnie asked as she slowly sat upright again. Damon stood and took the seat on the couch right next to her.

"I don't know one second he was in complete control and then…it was when I entered your house, and how the hell was I able to do that anyway?" He asked as Bonnie looked at him with the same baffled looked his face held.

"I don't know you shouldn't have been able to, since I've never invited you in before. You came in when he was in full control so…I don't know...maybe it has something to do with this possession spell that was cast on us, or maybe it's just the other guy inside you confusing things. Whatever it is it allows you to enter uninvited." Bonnie stated not sure how she felt about that knowledge.

"Yeah but when I entered it seemed to drop kick the other guy back." Damon added.

"Yeah and that probably explains why 'she' hasn't taken over in a week. I haven't left the house not once." Bonnie announced her eyes brightening with excitement.

"Ok so what kind of mojo do you have on this house because it could be the key to evicting these others out of us?"

"I don't know," Bonnie replied her excitement deflating a bit. "This house has been in the Bennett family for a long time and I'm sure a lot of spells have been cast here. It would probably be virtually impossible to pin-point each and every one, let alone the one that keeps 'them' away."

"But you've gotta try," Damon encouraged as he reached out and grasped her hand and stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. "Just focus on the spells to keep something or someone out." He suggested and she nodded. "But in the morning, right now I think you should try to get some rest. I'm truly sorry," He said as he reached up and gently grazed the back of his knuckles across the bruise already marring her neck.

"It's ok I knew it wasn't you." She offered with a small smile. "I'll do a healing spell and it'll be gone by morning."

"Ok then, you head on up to bed and I'll just stay down here on the couch watching some late night TV or something."

"Wait...what…no!" Bonnie exclaimed as she leaped from the couch. "You can't stay here."

"Why not? I'm not going to hurt you Bonnie I fed before I came. Besides, what if I walk out that door and 'he' returns? I got the impression that he has no problem hurting you to get to his lady love."

"So what, you plan to stay until I break the possession spell? I don't even know if I can. No, no you cannot stay here." Bonnie ranted a bit as she stepped away from the couch as she wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly she felt too exposed.

"I think we've proven that here is the safest place for both of us because they can't possess us here. Let me stay at least for the night. And tomorrow I can help you research whatever the spells so we can figure out how to stop them." He offered and could see that what he was saying was getting to Bonnie, but could also see that she was still hesitant. He stood and moved to stand before her. "C'mon Bonnie I won't hurt you I swear." He reached out and ran his right hand down her left arm and a flicker of pleasure shot through them both causing them both to gasp slightly.

"I am not afraid of you hurting me Damon," Bonnie spoke in a whisper as she stepped back from his touch. "I'm afraid of 'that'," She pointed at his hand. "I'm afraid of what might happen between us." He took a step closer to her.

"They're not in control here," He stated as he stared down at her intensely, his eyes moving between her eyes and her mouth.

"I know,"

"So nothing is going to happen that 'we' don't want to happen." Damon continued as he dipped his head forward now so close he could feel Bonnie's heated breath brush across his face.

"I know," Bonnie said again as she closed her eyes to avoid the hungry look that had appeared in his eyes. "And the only way anything sexual would ever happen is if we were possessed because we hate each other, right?" She said as she looked up at him, using his earlier words now in the hopes it would dispel whatever it was that was happening between them. Damon smiled at her and then reached out his right hand and cupped her cheek. He let his fingers trace the soft skin on her face until they settled upon her plump lips. Bonnie stood entranced she couldn't find the words to still his hand, nor the strength to shove it away from her face.

"I admit I do like to keep up appearances and oh how I love the way we fight, but," He leaned down and put his mouth against her right ear as he spoke. "I don't hate you Bonnie and I don't think I every truly have," He then placed a soft kiss upon her earlobe and then moved his mouth to her neck, kissing her there. Damon slid his hand from her mouth, around to grasp her at the base of her neck. Bonnie's eyes rolled shut again as her head fell back a bit. A tear slipped from her eyes as she felt herself weakening under his touch.

"Damon please...I don't want to hurt Elena," She pleaded lowly to him but still was unable to physically stop him as he kissed her collarbone. She felt his left hand upon her right thigh as he moved it upward, tugging up her nightdress as he went. She clutched at his forearms, pulling him closer even as she spoke words to rebuff him, "And I don't want to be just a warm body for you because you can't have Elena." These words seemed to make time itself stand still. Damon ended his seduction and reached up and wrapped both of his arms around Bonnie's shoulders. She welcomed the embrace as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead against his chest. She could feel him kiss the top of her head before he finally spoke again.

"Goodnight Witchy," He said and she smiled as a sense of normalcy filled her at hearing one of the nicknames he had given her. He released her with a smile, one she returned before she turned and headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight Damon," She tossed out as she rushed up the stairs to her room where she hurried inside and locked the door behind her. She knew it would have been futile if Damon had really wanted inside, just as she knew he would never kick in her door and force himself upon her. She wondered if the locked door was a way to keep her inside and away from the temptation that was right below her. Bonnie settled into her bed watching the door, just as Damon settled back onto the couch staring up at the ceiling. It would be a long restless night for them both.

* * *

 **The next Morning**

* * *

Bonnie had awoken to delicious aromas and curious sounds coming from downstairs. She didn't bother showering and getting ready for the day as she first made her way to the kitchen. She paused at the doorway stunned and delighted by what she saw.

"Hey Dirty, baby I gotcha money… Don't cha worry," Damon sung out over the cd he had playing on blast as he danced about the stove flipping a pancake. He turned to put the last pancake on one of the two plates he had set out. He smiled wide at seeing Bonnie standing in the doorway. "Hey." He greeted.

"Morning, ah, what are you doing?" She asked around a giggle as she watched him continue to sway and thrust his hips on beat with the music.

"Making breakfast," He replied as he grabbed the two plates from the counter top and danced them to the table. He then flashed to Bonnie and grasped her into his arms, spun her, dipped her, and then danced her over to the table, eliciting happy laughter from her. He pulled out the chair for her and then bowed dramatically. "Madame," She shook her head at his antics as she took the seat which he then pushed in for her. Damon then leaned in and brushed a quick kiss against Bonnie's temple as if it were the most natural thing in the world to them. "How'd you sleep?" He asked as he took the seat right beside her and hungrily began to dig into the piles of food he'd made.

"I couldn't get back to sleep, kind of hard with a vampire in the next room," She teased which Damon could see by the way she smiled before taking a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"You forgot to add 'devastatingly handsome vampire, whom you have the major hots for'," He said waggling his brow and smiling. Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her lips as she replied.

"I would never have said 'devastatingly handsome'. 'Ok looking' or 'cute', maybe but 'devastatingly handsome' hardly," She said as she still smiled and turned her nose up a bit as she cut into her pancakes. It was not lost on either of them that she hadn't denied that she had the hots for him. Bonnie's playful mood crashed and was replaced with feelings of insecurity and self-consciousness as she noticed the sudden seriousness on Damon's face as he stared intensely at her.

"Damn you're beautiful," He threw out before she had the chance to ask him what was wrong. Bonnie was stunned silent by the words as she watched him watching her, roaming his eyes over her face as if it were the first time he were seeing her. "When did that happen…I mean…you've always had such a hot little body but when did you get that face?"

"At birth," She tossed back casually as she squirmed uncomfortably under his inspection.

"Really, wonder why I've never noticed before?" His face scrunched up a bit which caused the bridge of his nose and the corners of his eyes to crinkle.

"Well you are very self-absorbed and egotistical, then there's the fact that to you all girls who aren't Elena Gilbert aren't worth a second's glance." Bonnie stated venomously as she stabbed at her eggs. She couldn't say why his words had bothered her so much since he was by all accounts giving her a compliment.

"Ahh, now I remember why, it's due to your nasty disposition and judgmental attitude." He responded as he glared at her a bit. "Most girls would have said thank you to such a compliment, but not Miss Judgey." Damon continued as he snatched up a piece of bacon and bit into it. "Or is it just that the compliment came from me? Is it so wrong that I think you're beautiful?" He asked irritated. 'Damn I just cannot win with you' he thought momentarily forgetting that he could project his thoughts to her.

"I'm sorry, thank you Damon," Bonnie said softly seeing that she had truly upset him. "If you're being sincere…"

"I was…I am." He interjected and she nodded.

"I guess when it comes to you I'm just so used to giving and receiving insults," She confessed.

"We do tend to go for each other's jugular don't we?"

"Yeah, you more literally than me," She teased with a huge smile as she reached for the syrup. Just as she gripped the container Damon's hand wrapped around hers and she looked up at him.

"I don't mean half of the things I say to you, you know…I just like riling you up," He said.

"Sorry to have to break it to you but I do mean most of the stuff I say to you." Bonnie declared and both chuckled at her honesty. "Does this mean we have to start being nice to each other and stop the fighting?"

"Hell no!" Damon blew out as he moved back releasing her hand. "Are you kidding? I live for our fights, hell I usually start them because I find them so entertaining."

"Me too," Bonnie admitted as she smiled and scrunched up her nose a bit. The smile on her face vanished as Damon leaned over and she realized he was going to kiss her. He paused just before his lips touched hers and she knew he was being gentlemanly and trying to give her time to stop him, but she didn't want to. When his lips finally brushed against hers she instantly opened her mouth, welcoming him inside. Their kiss deepened and immediately became desperate. Damon yanked Bonnie from her chair and straddled her across his lap and she moaned into his mouth. He then pulled back from the kiss as he grasped her face in both hands and stared at her.

"I'm here Bonnie, are you here with me?" He asked wanting to make it clear that if they did this it was because 'they' wanted it and there had been no outside interference. Bonnie could only nod. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." She answered honestly. "But…" He swiftly kissed her stopping the words he sensed she was going to say, and then pulled back to regard her again.

"I want 'you' too and I have ever since that first night in my car." Damon admitted. "At first I denied it because that was forced on us and I figured it was just the spell. Then I thought that these feelings I feel weren't really mine, they were 'his'. But I realized they weren't the same, what I feel for you and what he feels for her it's different. What I feel…it's…" He tried to think of the right way to describe what he felt.

"It's 'scary', 'exciting', 'intoxicating', and 'intense'," Bonnie supplied describing the feelings she had started to develop for him. "But their feelings are much older, stronger, consuming, and so full of devotion it's beautiful." She added with a smile and when Damon nodded confirming he that's how he felt she frowned. "Their feelings, that's 'love'...much like what you feel for Elena, but what we're feeling, it's just lust Damon." She said as she slowly extracted herself from his lap and he did nothing to stop her, but let her go. She stood and moved to the exit. "I'm sorry but I want more from an intimate relationship," She tossed over her retreating back as she rushed from the room and up the stairs.

* * *

Four full hours had passed before Bonnie found the courage to go downstairs and face Damon again. She found him seated on the couch with a smile on his face as he leafed through one of her family photo album.

"What are you doing?" She asked her tone a bit curt even as a smile spread across her face. Damon glanced up at her a second before looking back down at the picture of Bonnie at around the age of 3 or 4, dressed in a witch costume for Halloween.

"I got bored and there was nothing on TV," Was all the explanation he gave.

"So you decided to snoop around my house?"

"Pretty much, yeah, and look at you," He spoke out and she continued to smile as she shook her head and sat down on the couch, making sure there was at least a couple of feet between them. "Seems you knew even at that age what you really were."

"No, I don't know, maybe subconsciously. I have only ever gone as a witch, every Halloween." She said shrugging a bit as she leaned over and looked at the picture.

"I'm sorry, about earlier," Damon said suddenly. "I was thinking with the wrong head. I do want you but you're right I love Elena," Bonnie averted her eyes down to the table top as she nodded at his words. She didn't know why his words stung so badly and why she had to swallow back her tears. "And," He grasped her hand and gave it a slight squeeze drawing her eyes to his. "I realize that I respect you too much to treat you like some booty call. You do deserve to have some guy willing to give up everything, and move heaven and Earth just for you, just to have you."

"An epic love," She added with a smile she hoped didn't show how sadly she felt. "That would be nice."

"Yeah, and you'll have it someday Bon-Bon," He proclaimed. He reached up and stroked her cheek, but then snatched himself back as he felt himself leaning into her to kiss her. He knew he had to fight the strong desire that was growing for her because he wasn't willing to hurt both Bonnie and Elena just to satisfy what he was sure were just fleeting urges. "So did you find the fix yet?" He asked wanting to change the subject. "I heard you doing a lot of chanting upstairs."

"No," Bonnie replied somberly although she was happy for the distraction. "The only thing that made any sense is that somehow the disinvite spell and the cloaking spell I have on my house blocks them,"

"Ok good at least we're getting somewhere," Damon said nodding.

"Yeah but the problem is I can only use those spells on a specific place and I can't use he disinvite spell at your place major reason being only vampires dwell there." Damon groaned as he let his head fall back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "And we cannot stay here indefinitely, case in point I am due back to school in an hour for some evening classes, and I've already made plans to meet up with Elena and Caroline tonight at the Grill."

"We need some kind of defense. I get why the disinvite spell is a no go but let's go back to the cloaking spell," Damon spoke out as he leaned forward and turned to Bonnie. "Can you tweak it make it to work on an object instead, kind of like my ring, and have it only cloak spirits or something." Bonnie's eyes lit up a bit at the idea.

"Make it to only cloak us and to work on the spirits possessing us, yeah maybe, at least until we can find a more permanent solution," She nodded her head excitedly. "But I don't have time to work on it right now I have my evening classes,"

"Ok, well I'll go with you," He said as he stood and then held out a hand to Bonnie to help her up. She hesitated a second before accepting his hand. He tugged her up and a pulled her closer then was necessary, until she was virtually chest to chest with him. She quickly stepped back and moved around him to gather her things.

"Maybe you should stay here until I get back." She suggested.

"No, I need to go see Elena anyway and try to patch things up, but we might need to stop somewhere and get flowers first."

"Wow, that bad? What exactly did 'he' do?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Well he basically told Elena that she's a self-righteous busy body who talks too much," Damon replied as he moved to the door.

"Oh," Was all that Bonnie could think of to say since she had often thought the same of her best friend.

"Yeah he's right we all know it but none of us would ever actually say that to her face,"

"Apparently 'you' did," She said around a giggle as she moved up behind him at the door. "You're gonna need at least '2' dozen roses, a huge box of chocolates 'and' a big stuffed animal for this one." Bonnie offered some advice and Damon nodded as if making a mental note of her instructions. "And I'll talk to her, causally throw out how I've been acting and saying things out of character since we encountered the blue mist."

"Thanks,"

"Yeah, yeah," She said rolling her eyes a bit. "So are you ready to do this, you know the second we walk out we might be taken over again." Damon's right hand paused a moment on the doorknob as his left hand reached back and gripped Bonnie's hand. Finally he wrenched the door open and hurried out pulling Bonnie behind him. They both stood motionless on the porch for a moment before Bonnie spoke again. "Damon?"

"Yeah it's me," He gazed at her with uncertainty. "What about you, you good?"

"Yeah," She answered as she lifted her right hand and wiggled her fingers. "So we're still in control, maybe the disinvite and cloaking spells weakened them, or is taking a bit of time to wear off."

"Let's hope it keeps them incapacitated until we get back and you can tweak that cloaking spell."

TBC...

* * *

Song: ODB ft. Kelis - Got Your Money

* * *

 **Author's Endnotes:** _Well first let me start by saying I am humbled by all the reviews and how this fic has been received. Thank you all so much! I hope I am keeping the flow with this, I have so much in my head that I don't want to jumble things. In the next chappy you can expect to see a couple of characters get attacked by the Green-eyed monster! :D Hope you all stay tuned._


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you for the gifts," Elena said as she leaned up and gave Damon a kiss. "I'm sorry I got so mad with you," she added as she and Damon walked hand in hand through the Whitmore halls. "Bonnie told me that she thinks whatever was in that little boy and that music box it has now attached on to you two." Damon arched his brow a bit surprised that Bonnie had hinted at their possession, since she had been so vehement about keeping it a secret. He was also a bit disappointed for some reason he kind of didn't want anyone else to know about the possession, because it was theirs. "She said that such dark magic can make you say and do things you normally wouldn't say or do. I just wish we knew how to fix this." She spoke as she lifted her free hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it as she rolled her shoulders. "Stefan and I didn't find anything about that little boy or that music box, not even with the info Bonnie gave us."

"Don't worry Witchy and I have been tossing around an idea and we're gonna work on some…" Damon's words paused as his eyes seemed to be drawn to a spot where they landed on Bonnie. She stood further down the hall talking and giggling with some guy Damon didn't recognize.

"Damon?" Elena's voice drew back his attention. "You were saying something about you and Bonnie working on something, is it some kind of counter spell?"

"Yeah, something like that. She and I are going to work it later," He replied only half listening. "Who is that?" He asked as he continued to stare at the couple down the hall. Elena followed his gaze until her eyes landed on Bonnie.

"Bonnie," She answered with a teasing smile as Damon tossed her a playful glare. "…And a fellow student and classmate of ours, his name is Gerard. He's an exchange student from Scotland and I think he's got a major crush on Bon-Bon." Elena said with a pleased smile, genuinely happy at the idea of Bonnie dating again after how things ended between her and Jeremy a month back. As they made their way down to Bonnie and Gerard, Damon seemed to sneer at the young man who was making Bonnie smile and twirl her finger in her hair.

(Oh stop that, it makes you look desperate)

The sudden words made Bonnie jump slightly as she shot her head around fully expecting to see Damon standing right behind her, but only found empty space. Then she realized that he was speaking inside her head. She let her eyes dart about the corridor in search of him, as a few students bustled about trying to get to their next class.

(And now you look like a crazy person)

She could hear the laughter in his voice, and could imagine the smirk on his face just as her eyes finally landed on him as he and Elena were a few feet away. Bonnie cast a quick look at Gerard and was thankful that he was busy inputting her number into his phone that he hadn't noticed anything.

(God, don't do that Damon!)

She barked back at him telepathically giving him the evil eye as he and Elena stopped right before them.

"Hey Bonnie…Gerard," Elena greeted with a grin and quirk of her brow that told Bonnie her friend was going to try to play match maker. Normally Bonnie would have welcomed the assistance but given recent events she figured she had enough men wanting her body, though she knew neither men were hers nor truly loved her.

"Hey you two," Bonnie replied as she noted Damon and Elena's entwined hands and the sight hurt and angered her a bit, which she tried to brush off by plastering on a fake smile. As if sensing Bonnie's feelings, Damon pulled his hands from Elena's and quickly extended the hand out to Gerard.

"I'm Damon," He said to the other man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Damon this is Gerard McLeod, Gerard this is my boyfriend Damon Salvatore." Elena introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Gerard said with a thick Scottish accent. He eagerly grasped Damon's hand and shook it. Damon mustered a faux smile as he squeezed a little harder until he felt the popping of bones. Gerard grunted slightly in pain as he pulled from the handshake and then cradled his hand to his side, covertly flexing the fingers to make sure they weren't as broken as they felt. 'That's for touching what's mine, asshole' Damon thought and Bonnie snapped her eyes to him. She took him in for a second wondering if the 'other' had taken over again. She could just see in his eyes that it was still Damon and that he hadn't even realized that he was projecting, and so she averted her eyes and pretended she hadn't heard him. She shut down her own thoughts not wanting to somehow send him any indication that she had been thrilled by his possessive words.

"So, are you done for the day, Bon?" Elena asked Bonnie completely unaware of what was going on around her. Bonnie nodded her head and then cast concerned eyes to her friend as Elena reached up to her neck again and grimaced a bit as she rubbed it.

"Yeah I was just heading out, going to do some research on that…" She cut off the words when she remembered they were not alone, Gerard still stood next to her nervously fidgeting under Damon's hard stare. "Extra credit project I'm doing." She covered and Elena knowingly smiled and nodded a bit. "Hey, are you ok?" Bonnie asked her friend as worry filled her eyes.

"Hmm…Oh yea," Elena answer as she rolled her neck a bit and waved her free hand dismissively. "For the pass week my neck has been a bit stiff...sore, probably just stress. I've been doing a lot of overtime at the hospital. And that's why I am so happy to have tonight off to spend with my friends."

"Are you sure you want to go out, we can stay in you, me, and Care have a girl's night. I'm sure I have something I can give you to help with the pain in your neck." Bonnie offered the concern evident on her face.

"No, I want to go out and dance. Besides you know I'm a fast healer." Elena replied as she arched her brow a bit. "Hey Gerard why don't you come out with us, a few of us are meeting up at the Grill." She asked turning her attention to the boy across from her.

"Uhm, well I don't…" He began to speak. He intended to decline, thinking he'd only be a third wheel.

"It'll just be a couple of friends joining me and 'Bonnie'." Elena added and Gerard shot a quick glance at Bonnie who smiled back at him sweetly before he nodded.

"Sure, i…if you don't mind," He directed his words to Bonnie.

"Not at all, I'd like you to come," Bonnie stated as she bowed her head coyly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ears. Damon couldn't stop his eyes from rolling at her behavior. 'Oh stop it' he mentally chastised her, and she ignored him as she reached out and gently touched Gerard's forearm. "I still want you to tell me that Scottish story of the beautiful slave girl you said I reminded you of." Bonnie said with a kind smile.

"You compared her to a slave?" Damon asked as he frowned up a bit. "I seriously hope you're not trying to get laid with that line." He added callously as the other three stared at him with disbelieving eyes and gaping mouths.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed as she elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Gerard, please ignore Damon, he has absolutely no manners or social skills," Bonnie spoke as she rolled her irritated eyes from Damon over to the taller man who had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that rivaled Damon's. "You said she was beautiful and wasn't actually a slave but a lady aristocrat. So I am impressed and flattered, and I really want to hear her story," Gerard smiled glad to know that his words that had meant to be a compliment hadn't insulted her as Damon had suggested.

"Ok well what time should I be there?" Gerard asked.

"Here," Bonnie lifted the cell she had been holding and started typing. After a couple of seconds Gerard's phone dinged. "That's my address, why don't you pick me up around 8 and we'll head over together." With a huge pleased smile Gerard eagerly nodded. Damon's jaws clinched as he moved his steely glare from Gerard down to Bonnie, who could feel his eyes on her but purposely, avoided them. "OK well I'll see you guys later, I gotta go work on that project."

"Yeah, I'm going too, I promised Bon-Bon here I'd help with that 'project'," Damon spoke out as he swooped in to give Elena a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you later," He said softly to Elena who nodded and then Damon grasped Bonnie's arm and hurriedly moved them to the exit before she could protest.

"Ok you can let go now," Bonnie said once they were outside making their way across the campus to the parking lot where Bonnie's car was.

"Why," Damon tossed out as he tightened his hold on her arm a bit instead of letting go. "Don't want your new boyfriend to get jealous?" He mimicked in a girly tone, and Bonnie couldn't help the smile that fell to her lips.

"He's not my boyfriend," Bonnie replied as she practically jogged to keep up the pace that Damon had set as he angrily stalked them forward. "And he's not the one acting like a jealous boyfriend." She said finally yanking her arm free of his grasp as they stood alone in the middle of the parking lot next to her car.

"Well technically a part of me 'is' your jealous boyfriend," Damon proclaimed as he stood right in her space and leered down at her. Bonnie swallowed down the nervous lump in her throat as she stared up at him.

"Yes but 'we' are in control of those parts right now remember?" She said softly.

"Are we?" He arched his brows high, chuckled humorlessly, and then sneered as he leaned in so close that someone watching them would probably think he was kissing her. Bonnie held her breath a bit at his closeness and the way his hot breath caused her face to tingle when he spoke. "If we're in control then why do I want to rip Gerard's head off just for talking to you? And why do I want to strip you naked right now and take you right on the hood of this car?" Bonnie tried to squash down the rush of lust that washed over her in that moment, but when she saw Damon's nose flare a little and then a carnal smile spread across his lips she knew it was too late, he'd scented her wantonness. He leaned in a bit closer intending to finally do what he had been thinking about since he last saw her. He was going to kiss her deep and long.

"Damon, please…" Her words in Damon's mind were like being doused with a bucket of iced water. "I thought we agreed that I deserve better than…whatever this is." Damon took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers for a moment. In turn Bonnie closed her eyes too, and they both stood just drinking in the sensation of being so close. Damon broke the spell as he lifted his head and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead and then took a step back.

"Come along little bird," He called out as he moved to the passenger side of Bonnie's car. "Let's go work on that spell," He added before opening the passenger side door and getting in the car. He sincerely hoped that if they could make the spell work it would block their possessors as well as the feelings between he and Bonnie that were growing increasingly stronger. Bonnie stood a moment regarding his sudden change and about face as well as taking some deep breaths to calm herself before she got in the car.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

* * *

"Are you sure this spell is going to work?" Damon asked from his prone position across Bonnie's bed, where he lay examining the small ring that was attached to a chain around his neck. It was Bonnie's class ring which was so tiny it barely fit Damon's pinky finger.

"Damon!" Bonnie half growled at him as she yanked her adjoining bathroom door open and stuck just her head out at him. She had just showered and was getting ready for her night out at the Grill. Her hair was still damp and her body still wrapped in a towel. "I told you not to come up here, to wait for me downstairs." She glared at the man draped so casually across her bed as if he were a frequent visitor there.

"You're not the boss of me 'Little Witch'," He tossed out with a smirk and then sat up some and rested on his side, propped up on his elbow. They both became locked in a stare down that ended the instant Damon let his head tilt more to the side and his eyes roamed downward in an attempt to see more of her body. Bonnie took notice and with a slight huff closed the bathroom door and locked it, thankful she had taken the outfit she had planned to wear into the bathroom with her. With a disappointed scowl Damon flopped back down flat against the bed and resumed his previous inspection of the ring Bonnie had given him, which house the cloaking spell. Bonnie had used a ring her Grams had given her, one she usually always wore anyway, as her spell gateway. "So do you think it will work?" He called out again.

"I don't know…it should…I think…" She mumbled out knowing he would be able to hear her. She then turned on her hairdryer and proceeded to get ready. Just 15 minutes later she was opening the bathroom door as she stepped out fully dressed. She wore a blood red satin, spaghetti strapped top that stopped just above her navel and had purposeful lengthwise cuts across the middle, which allowed glimpses of the flesh between her breasts. She accompanied the look with a pair of low riding, hip hugging skinny jeans and matching red flats. "I guess we won't know for sure until, I don't know…something happens…or doesn't happen." She added as she frowned a bit playing her own confusing words back inside her head. After a beat she noticed that Damon still sat upon her bed and was silently watching her with a cool expression that was very hard for her to read. After a moment she realized by the way his eyes traced her form from top to bottom that he was critiquing her outfit, and she grew self-conscious something she discovered she felt a lot recently when she was around him. "What?" She inquired and he shook his head but it looked as if he were doing so to clear it and not to actually acknowledge her question.

"Nothing," He answered. "You just look nice." He added and she threw him a cynical stare which he noticed and snorted with a frown. "Fine I take it back, you look horrible."

"Thank you, sorry I'm just not used to you giving me compliments, and sometimes I am not entirely sure it's not the 'other' guy warping your brain."

"Sometimes I wonder too but …but 'he' seems to only have eyes for his Lovely…I mean he takes obsession to a whole new level." Damon said. Bonnie stood a second watching Damon wondering if he even realized that she had just given him a way to excuse the seemingly growing feelings between them, and he had quickly rebuffed it. She shook her head not willing to think about those feelings and if they were somehow becoming sincere.

"I guess you would know best, what with the way you obsessed over Elena." Bonnie half mumbled out as she turned and checked herself in the full length mirror housed in the corner of her room. "Oh and that reminds me," She moved to the bureau and grabbed a vial she had placed there and tossed it to Damon who caught it easily. "Make sure Elena gets that, I made it to help her with her neck pains. Help relieve her stress."

"She's not stressed and this won't work," He responded as he tossed the vial back to Bonnie who caught it as she threw him back a confused expression.

"How do you know that?"

"Because her neck pain isn't due to stress, it's because I've been breaking her neck every night for the past week," He stated around a bored sigh.

"Oh my God…What!" Bonnie yelped anger filling her as magical power made her fisted hand glow a bit.

"Hey…hey," He quickly spoke out as he sat up and raised both hands in surrender while looking uneasily at her hands. "I'm not actually doing it. I told you already he's been taking over more looking for his girl, and he really does not like Elena. So when she falls asleep he…" He makes a crackling noise with his mouth and jerked his head to the side. "It relaxes him." Before she could speak again they heard a knock at the door. Bonnie knew it was probably Gerard and moved to her bedroom door to head downstairs. Damon flashed to her and grasped her arm just before she crossed the threshold.

"Maybe we should stay in until we've been able to test these things," He stated as he lifted the new ring around his neck.

"This is the test Damon we know that my house blocks 'them' so we have to go out to see if the cloaking spell will continue to work outside of this house." She replied as she slowly pulled from his grip and turned to walk out but he stopped her again with his words.

"Bonnie, don't touch him…and don't let him touch you." It was all that Damon said at first as he stared at the back of Bonnie's head, where she stood stunned by his words. "I don't know if the other guy inside of me is causing me to feel this way, whether he's projecting his feelings or if him being inside me has unlocked some feelings buried deep…deep…deep down that I may have harbored for you," He continued and Bonnie smiled a little at the last bit. "But I feel some kind of way Bon and if he touches you…I may kill him," He whispered as he leaned in and buried his nose in her hair. His right hand gripped her waist and then snaked up her middle and cupped her left breast. Bonnie immediately reacted to his touch, her head fell back, mouth fell open, her body arched more into his hand, and she moaned out her pleasure. She knew if he tried to take her in that moment she would have let him, Elena, Gerard, and the rest of the outside world be damned. She was disappointed yet kind of grateful when Damon came back to his senses and let her go but this time with no apology for his actions. Bonnie rushed down the stairs and to the door as Damon casually followed behind her. She plastered on a fake smile right before opening the door.

"Gerard, hi," She greeted.

"Hi," He replied as his eyes raked over her and a pleased smile graced his lips. "Wow you look great." He added.

"Thanks," She tossed him a kind genuine smile.

"So you kids ready to go?" Damon spoke out and Gerard noticed him for the first time.

"Oh hello…Damon right? Elena's boyfriend…" He spoke out as he looked from where Damon stood back to Bonnie. To Bonnie's ears his last words and the way he looked to her as he said them, made her think he was questioning her about her relationship with Damon. She simply nodded in reply. "Ok so we're taking your car then?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said and she then felt Damon brush by her as he headed out.

"I call shotgun," Damon announced as he paused at the door long enough to throw an almost taunting smile in Gerard's face. Bonnie sent out an apologetic smile to Gerard before he turned to follow Damon to her car. As she also followed she inwardly groaned fearing this would be a very not so fun night for her.

* * *

 **Later at the grill**

* * *

"I am so glad you could make it Gerard," Elena spoke out as they all took a seat. "This is Bonnie and my other very best friend Caroline, and Damon's brother Stefan."

"Hi…Hello," Both Caroline and Stefan said respectively yet in unison.

"Hi and I'm glad you asked me to come," Gerard replied as he turned to Bonnie who sat to his right as Caroline sat at his left. To Caroline's left sat Stefan, then Elena, and Damon. Bonnie let a sweet smile spread across her lips.

"Technically," Damon interrupted as he lazily let his eyes, which had been locked onto Bonnie, drift menacingly to Gerard. "Elena asked you out, and should I be jealous?" He added as he smirked at Elena who rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully.

"Please ignore him," Elena said to Gerard.

"We've learned that that works best when it comes to my big brother." Stefan added as the rest nodded in agreement and Gerard chuckled a bit. Damon made no reply as he continued to glare at the Scotsman.

"Uhm, would you like to dance Bonnie?" Gerard invited with a look of hopefulness in his eyes. When Bonnie opened her mouth to accept his offer the sound of Damon humming the funeral march filled her head, though she made no outward indication she had heard anything.

"Uh…not my kind of music," She lied as both Elena and Caroline cast a questioning look but didn't call her out. She regretted her words when she saw the defeat in his eyes. "But we'll dance later. Besides I really want you to finish the story about the slave girl." He smiled as he nodded his head.

"I actually did a little research earlier," He spoke out as he grasped his cellphone and started clicking. "I wanted you to see for yourself that it wasn't some line…" He shot a quick look to Damon who rolled his eyes to the side at something uninteresting happening at the bar. Gerard held the phone out to Bonnie who took in the image of a painting, her eyes glazed over and flashed as they honed in on the portrait of a very handsome regal man with black wavy hair and almost translucent eyes. "See she looks a lot like you, don't you think?" He asked and Caroline leaned in to look.

"Wow, she really does," Caroline agreed as she grasped the phone and then passed it around to Elena.

"Whoa, I wouldn't be surprised if she were an ancestor of yours Bon-Bon," Elena stated as she handed the phone to Damon who seemed disinterested while he actually studied the portrait. He couldn't deny the strong resemblance and agreed with Elena's assessment. "Even the same green eyes," She added but Damon disagreed, the eyes of the lady in the picture had a more vibrant, electric hue.

"I suppose you are right, interesting. Maybe this is all fate. Oh but I hate that picture, I personally would have killed that artist," Bonnie said with a sigh as she pulled the phone from Damon's hand as if to study the portrait more closely. "Oh those times were so difficult. People had become so judgmental. Imagine gathering a lynch mob to kill a couple who were deeply in love simply because they had different skin colors." She added as her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"So you know the story," Gerard asked as he stared at Bonnie impressed. She simply nodded as she closed her eyes to try and calm her emotions. "They were a couple who came into one of the local villages. Everyone had assumed she was his slave but as it turns out she was his beloved and he was not ashamed of that fact and treated her like a queen, much to the shock and disdain of the other villagers. Scottish folk back then were not used to seeing blacks treated so. So as you say they gathered a lynch mob and went after them. The couple ran and no one knows what ever became of them, or where they had even come from. They had only arrived in the village a month prior. But she was very lovely wasn't she?"

"That is what Darius always said," Bonnie spoke out and Damon's head shot up and his eyes looked into the same electric green eyes staring at him that he had noted in the portrait. She sent him a knowing smile.

"Darius?" Elena questioned frowning up a bit in confusion.

"He's the handsome gentleman in the portrait." Bonnie answered never taking her eyes off of Damon. "God I have not seen 'his' face in so long…" She mumbled out the last part locking her eyes back to the portrait.

"Wait how did you know…" Gerard began to ask but Damon interrupted as he swiftly stood and tugged Bonnie up from the table.

"Let's dance Witchy," He spat out as he moved them to the dance floor leaving four very baffled people watching them. "How the hell did you get out?" Damon questioned as he wrapped Bonnie's body in his embrace and swayed them to the slow song that was playing. "Guess Bonnie's little cloaking spell didn't work." He said but was speaking to himself.

"No it works and impressively well. She has more skills than I originally gave her credit for, I cannot reach Darius." She replied as she let her eyes search his face for any trace of her beloved. "I can certainly sense him but it's like he's invisible to me."

"Then how the hell are 'you' here?"

"I suppose I have you to thank for that, in part. You distracted her earlier in her bedroom and the little witch forgot her charm." She stated as she reached out and tapped the spot where Damon's enchanted ring lay beneath his tee shirt. "But I think it was seeing Darius, and seeing him in his true and glorious body was the key to awakening me and allowing me to gain full control. Now all I need is Darius, so please remove the little charm and he will awaken. I would do it myself but 'she' enchanted it so that only you can remove it. She is a very clever witch." Lovely then twirled herself in his arms, and placed her backside flush against his front. "I know how much you and the little witch enjoy it when Darius and I are in control." She spoke out in a whisper as she purposely ground herself against him. Despite himself Damon's eyes rolled closed to the sensation, as his hold on her tightened and a groan escaped his lips.

"What the fuck?" Elena spoke out as an angry scowl crossed her face from where she and the others sat watching Damon and Bonnie virtually making out on the dance floor.

"Uh," Caroline spoke out in disbelief as a smile curled her lips. "I recall you telling about the blue mist that attacked them and that Bon says it was dark magic that latched on to them, and that it might make them act differently, but…" She then pointed to Damon and Bonnie who were still locked in a very intimate embrace on the dance floor. "That is some beyond crazy shit."

"Blue mist…dark magic…what…" Gerard who had been forgotten spoke out shock by what he was seeing and hearing. Caroline reached out in a comforting manner and placed her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll compel you to forget everything later." She almost cooed out at him, and he looked even more confused.

"Oh I think your ladylove is starting to suspect something," Lovely sing-song as she continued to sway them sensually to the music, not bothered by the dark haired woman who had just stood from the table. " _Fumée chaleur vicieux enfermé les vitres la bas."_ She chanted as she held her hand out when suddenly flames shot out from a lit candle decorating a nearby table, and surrounded just the space where Elena stood. Panic and screams suddenly filled the room and other patrons stampeded about trying to get to the nearest exit. Lovely turned back around to stare up at Damon whose panicked eyes were locked onto the inflamed circle that held Elena captive. "Remove the charm, free my beloved or I will burn yours." She hissed out and then clenched her hand into a fist which caused the flames to rise higher. Lovely frowned up in confusion as she noted the look of hesitation in Damon's eyes as he made no move to remove the ring from his neck. She had been sure that he would immediately comply if she endangered the woman he loved. She unclenched her fist, flicked her wrist, and the flames disappeared. "Not the right motivation? How about this body…this witch?" Lovely asked and the look Damon shot her said it all and she smiled. "I don't need her I could inhabit any 'body' I want, I just prefer a witch, preferably with great powers but... ' _Lihednat Dolchitni'_." She said and Bonnie's body instantly buckled and Damon shot his hands out and captured her before she crumbled to the floor. Bonnie looked at him with enlarged fright filled eyes as she struggled to breathe and Damon stared back with helpless fearful eyes. She grabbed her neck just as the others hurried over to them.

"Oh God what's happening?" Elena cried out her earlier anger forgotten and replaced with fear for Bonnie.

"She can't breathe, that bitch is restricting her airway." Damon hissed out as the others looked on in confusion. "It's ok Bon, it's gonna be ok," He spoke softly to her as he lovingly stroked her cheek a move that made Elena regard him suspiciously though she said nothing. He flashed and buried his fangs into Bonnie's neck before the others, but mainly Lovely, could react. He drained her to the point that she lost consciousness. He then easily scooped her up into his arms.

"Damon what the hell is going on?" Stefan questioned as his brow bunched up in confusion.

"I have to get her home," Damon stated. "Do something with him," He nodded at Gerard who stood just behind them looking shell shocked. "And then meet me at Bonnie's. I'll explain everything then." He added before flashing away with Bonnie's lethargic form.

TBC...

* * *

** **Inferno Spell:** _Fumée chaleur vicieux enfermé les vitres la bas._

** **Suffocation Spell:** _Lihednat Dolchitni._

 _(source: vampirediaries...wiki/Spells_And_Rituals)_

* * *

 _ **Author's EndNote** : Soooo things are getting a bit more interesting I hope. Gave a little more backstory to Lovely and Darius, but know that is not their origins, they are much older than that ;) Oh and are there ancestral ties between Lovely and Bonnie...hmmmm :D I appreciate all the awesome reviews guys (Over 100...Whaaaat!). I hope you will continue to read, enjoy, and review. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Back at Bonnie's House**

* * *

Damon had spent the last 45 minutes explaining to Elena, Stefan, and Caroline all that had been going on with him and Bonnie and their possessors. He excluded some of their more intimate moments to spare Elena's feelings.

"So when these…these other people take over you and Bon lose complete control?" Elena asked and Damon nodded.

"We're aware sometimes, like that first night when we first became possessed. That night we were fully conscious we could speak to each other but we had no control over our bodies or what we were doing." Damon said causing Elena's curious mind to race, but before she could interrogate him further he continued. "Other times it's like being locked in a room and being made to watch yourself do things you and you have no voice. But mostly you just lose time completely. This past week I have awoken in some crazy places."

"Wow that most have been terrifying for Bonnie," Caroline responded and Damon frowned up a bit at the lack of concern for him.

"Actually Bonnie has been safe, she's been locked away in this house the past week. Apparently the mojo she's put on this place has protected her."

"Wait she told me…."

"Yeah I know," Damon cut off Elena's words again. "She lied because she needed the time to work on a spell to get us both de-possessed."

"Guess she didn't," Stefan stated finally joining in on the conversation.

"C'mon now you should know by now when my little witch puts her mind to something…" Damon said with a slight smile as he looked over to where Bonnie's unconscious form lay on the sofa with Caroline seated next to her on the floor, occasionally stroking her hair. "She found a way, a cloaking spell. She mojo'd some rings and it worked, at least it did for me. Bonnie forgot her ring here before we left out."

"So that was the lady possessing Bon, the reason why she was acting like that...the way she was dancing with you." Elena said nodding recalling the scene she had witnessed earlier between Damon and Bonnie on the dance floor.

"Yeah and not just any lady, the one in that picture your Scottish friend showed us." Damon announced. "And the guy in that pic, he's the one inside of me."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked as he scowled more and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah," Damon said as he nodded his head. "Lovely confirmed it, that's 'her' name and his is Darius. According to Bonnie they have been together for a very long time, and probably much longer than their brief time in Scotland."

"I wonder how long." Elena spoke and stared at Bonnie and then gasped slightly when Bonnie's eyes suddenly opened and looked directly at her.

"Since the time of Pharaohs and kings," Bonnie stated as she remained in her resting position on the couch.

"Bonnie," Caroline said excitedly as she reached out to hug her friend.

"That's not Bonnie," Damon spoke as green eyes locked with blue eyes and stilling Caroline's actions. "How are you still in control? The spell over this house should block you."

"It does…somewhat…I cannot move." Lovely answered. "But I think you took a little too much blood, the little witch is still unconscious, so I'm able to cling on to this consciousness."

"Maybe we should go to the hospital," Elena suggested.

"Bon's fine, her heartbeat is strong." Damon replied with a shake of his head as his eyes studied Bonnie's face. "What do you want?" He directed to Lovely who smiled prettily at him. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at the sight. He wondered if Bonnie had always looked so breathtaking when she smiled, and why hadn't he noticed before.

"I thought that was obvious, we want your body and the witch's body."

"Well, that's not an option. See I like my body and I'm pretty sure Bonnie likes hers…" Damon began to speak from his spot seated on the arm of the nearby chair.

"Yes and you seem to like this body too." Lovely said and her smiled broadened a bit as she noticed the slight fear that crept into Damon's eyes. "You remember I know you do…in the back seat of your car, and out in the gazebo."

"Damon what is she talking about?" Elena asked as she turned her gaze from Bonnie's face to Damon's.

"We had no control," Damon spat out in a half growl, half hiss as he stood from his seat.

"No, not at first," Lovely tossed back at him around a seductive smile, "But always at the end and you are a very generous and enthusiastic lover. Oh and that stamina you have I will quite enjoy that once Darius is in complete control."

"That's not going to happen," Damon declared. "Besides, she's yours how could you want to do her harm?" He shared what he suspected simply based on the strong resemblance Bonnie and Lovely held. Either way he had hoped what he said would put even doubt within Lovely that she'd lose her current hold over Bonnie. Lovely squinted her eyes in suspicion at his odd words. "I know you must sense it, that's she's a part of you, of your blood." Her face suddenly bunched into a scowl, and then suddenly she slumped back losing consciousness. Bonnie bolted upright on the couch gasping for air. Damon flashed to her, seating himself beside her on the couch. She clutched at his arms with panic filled eyes as she struggled to breathe.

"You're ok Bon-Bon," Damon assured as he gently stroked her hair from her face. "Just breathe baby, slow, deep breaths." He continued the two seemingly oblivious to the other 3 in the room with them, watching their interaction intrigued. Bonnie did as he instructed and soon began to calm herself.

"Damon," She spoke out in a winded voice as she still held onto him. "What happened?" It was Elena's voice who replied.

"You were possessed," Elena stated as she stood glaring at the two seated forms with her arms across her chest. "Oh and apparently you've been having sex with my boyfriend." She added causing Bonnie's eyes to widen in fright and her mouth to fall open as she stared back at Elena.

"Elena…" Bonnie began to speak but quickly was at a loss for words.

"How long?" Elena spoke out. "How long have you two been sleeping together?"

"It's not…it wasn't like that," Bonnie replied as she tossed her legs over the edge of the sofa.

"Really?" Elena went on. She bunched her brows up as her face held a confused facade while looking between Damon and Bonnie. "What was it like then?" The room grew silent; Elena was quietly awaiting a response, Caroline and Stefan just stood silently, feeling uncomfortable, as Bonnie and Damon both found it difficult to find the right words.

"It wasn't some sordid affair Elena," Bonnie finally said softly, as she stood from the sofa with Damon steadying her. "It was just once…"

"Twice according to your little friend," Elena tossed back.

"We had no control Elena," Damon responded upon seeing the hurt and defeated look in Bonnie's eyes.

"So these people inside you made you do it, is that it? You had no control…the entire time?"

"It's hard to explain Elena," Damon offered with a heavy sigh as he roughly raked his fingers through his hair.

"No, I don't think it is." Elena stated as she threw a slight glare at the man before her. "Either you and my best friend," She then cast her eyes to Bonnie who could only bow her head and avert her tear filled eyes to the floor as she listened. "Slept together or you didn't. Either you cheated on me or you didn't. So, did you or didn't you?"

"Yes, we slept together," Damon responded angrily. "Like I said we had no control. We woke up in the middle of things and…it was hard to just stop..."

"You mean you didn't want to stop, Damon." Elena spat at him with a sneer.

"No," Damon spat out suddenly his word laced with anger as his eyes darkened a bit as he glared back at Elena. "No, I didn't want to stop so I didn't stop. I held Bonnie down, held her tight until I was finished." Four horror filled eyes gaped at Damon. But only three were outraged and enraged at the idea that Damon had forced himself upon Bonnie.

"No," Bonnie spoke as she shook her head and cut into the thoughts she knew the others had conjured up. "Damon did not force himself onto me. He didn't do anything that I didn't allow him to do." Bonnie proclaimed and Damon threw irritated eyes at her. He had been willing to take the full brunt of the other's disdain and give her a free pass. Although a part of him already knew that she was too good a person to allow him to do it. He admired her and loved her a little bit more for it. "He didn't do anything I didn't want him to do. I'm sorry Elena," Her voice crumbled a bit as a sobbed escaped her lips and tears slipped from her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. We never wanted to hurt you…"

"But you have," Elena cried out as her own tears fell. She stared at Damon and bonnie a moment more before she shook her head and then turned and moved to the front door. "I can't be here right now."

"Elena," Bonnie called out to her as she rushed after her. She grasped Elena's arm to stop her, still hoping to try to explain things. Elena turned in full vampire mode. She snarled in anger and shoved Bonnie with her full strength which lifted her body and propelled a stunned Bonnie back. Damon quickly moved and caught Bonnie before she hit the railing on the staircase which he was sure would most likely have killed her. Then in the next instance he was upon Elena. He gripped her about the throat and lifted her from the ground. Elena stared down at him with enlarged, shocked eyes as did the other three in the room, who were too stunned to even move.

"Damon!" Stefan finally called out to his brother, but didn't rush to stop him knowing how unpredictable his older brother could be when he was as angry as he could see Damon was in that moment. Damon seemed to be so lost in his rage that he completely ignored his brother and lifted Elena a bit further from the floor and tightened his grip around her neck. Elena clawed at his hand to gain her freedom but knew it was futile.

"Damon, please stop it!" Bonnie called out to him and he snapped his head to where she stood nearby. At hearing her trembling voice his human guise instantly reappeared. "Please," She added as her shoulders slumped and then shook as she quietly cried. Damon turned back to Elena and released her with a harsh push that slammed her against the closed door.

"Don't ever touch me like that again Damon," Elena hissed out as she rubbed at her bruised neck. She was more emotionally hurt by his action than physically. She didn't understand how the man she loved so much and had been sure loved her equally could not only betray her but harm her as he just had.

"Then don't ever touch Bonnie again, she belongs to me." He snarled back and his words of claim confused and surprised everyone in the room including himself.

"Don't worry I won't because I don't ever want to see either of you again," Elena venomously spat out as she looked from Damon to a crushed Bonnie. She then turned and exited the house slamming the door behind her. The remaining four stood silent for a brief moment before Caroline spoke out.

"Bon," She reached out and gently touched Bonnie's arm and Bonnie jumped a bit at the unexpected contact as she lifted her red, wet eyes to her friend. "Sweetie I'm going to go check on Elena…"

"Yes, please," Bonnie nodded hurriedly at her other best friend. "Tell her that I love her and I am so sorry." She spoke as another sob tumbled from her lips. "And please don't hate me too, Care." Caroline pulled her into a reassuring embrace.

"I could never hate you Bon-Bon, and it may not seem like it right now, but Elena doesn't hate you either." She pulled from the hug and reached out and stroked Bonnie's hair from her face. "She's just hurt and angry right now, and she has every right to be so just let her be, ok?" Bonnie simply nodded her head in reply. Caroline threw her a sympathetic smile and then kissed her forehead before turning to Stefan. "Stefan, would you mind giving me a lift to Elena's?"

"Sure," He answered finally tearing his concerned eyes from where they had been resting upon his brother's back. "Damon…"

"It's alright little brother…I'll be ok," Damon spoke out but never turned to face the others as he spoke. Stefan gave a curt nod and then followed Caroline out the door.

"I don't think she's ever going to forgive me," Bonnie spoke once they were alone as she wrapped her arms around herself in a comforting manner.

"You mean forgive 'us'." Damon said.

"You, well you have time to win her back, and she's forgiven you for worse." Damon slowly turned to face her. The sight of her tear filled face made him want to howl in rage. As a human he had never been able to stand seeing a lady cry, as a vampire he hadn't ever really cared, but now he realized it had always bothered him when he witnessed Bonnie's tears. Her tears tore at him like no one else's ever had.

"I don't plan on begging Elena's forgiveness and neither should you."

"How can you say that, Damon? We slept together. I've cheated with my best friend's boyfriend," She stated dumbfounded by his attitude. "And she's probably never going to forgive 'me'."

"I'll say sorry but I won't beg for forgiveness and I won't say that I regret what we did because I don't." His confession surprised Bonnie.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I am sorry for hurting Elena but I am not sorry I made love to you. I could never regret something that felt so…" He paused his words because he couldn't think of any word in the English language that would describe the feeling he felt when he was within her warmth. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and then he slowly moved closer to where she stood watching him curiously. "And I know that if given the opportunity I will do it again," He said as he now stood directly in front of Bonnie peering down into her eyes. Damon leaned down until his lips grazed her left earlobe. "And again and again," He whispered into Bonnie's ears. Her eyes rolled closed and she had to bite her bottom lip to contain a moan, as her body became inflamed with a sudden desire for him.

"Damon, this is crazy we can't," Bonnie spoke as she stepped back while placing her hand against Damon's chest to keep him at arm's length. "We've just been busted for cheating on Elena and here we are contemplating making love again." She wished she could take back her last words, or rephrased them but the arch of his brow and playful smirk on his mouth told her Damon had grabbed onto the words and would never let her take them back. So she tried another tactic. "Besides we hate each other remember?"

"I think you know the saying and it's true…It's a very, very thin line Bon-Bon," He reached out and trailed the knuckles of his right hand down her left cheek until his fingers rested upon her clavicle bone. "I don't hate you Bonnie and you don't hate me either. When was the last time you thought about setting me on fire with your juju?"

"It's a daily thought Damon," She replied instantly as a teasing smile tugged at her mouth, and Damon chuckled at her honesty.

"But would you do it?" He asked her as he leaned his head down a bit while staring at her yet still keeping the distance she had set between them. She didn't answer, just stared up at him. "There was a time you would have, did, set me on fire without hesitation, but now…"

"I would if I had to, to protect myself from you." She finally said but without much conviction.

"Then you wouldn't because we both know that you don't need protection from me. I would never purposely hurt you and you know it. Unless kissing you breathless counts," He moved in and captured her lips faster than her eyes were able to keep track of him. Within seconds they were both lost in the feel of each other, in the taste. When Bonnie reached up and grasped the nape of Damon's neck while lifting up on her tip toes, he seized the opportunity and pulled her up into an embraced. With her chest pressed firmed against his he moved them back to the nearby sofa and settled them down upon it; Bonnie with her back against it and he atop her. He made sure not to break contact with her mouth somehow knowing that if he did it would snap Bonnie from the passionate moment. It wasn't until after several minutes of deep kisses and sensual grinding and groping had passed before the reality of their situation crashed upon Bonnie, which occurred when Damon's hands tugged at the button of her pants.

"NO!" She yelped out as she shoved Damon up off of her until she was seated upright and he was settled onto the cushion next to hers. "We can't do this. God I can't believe we're here making out when I just lost one of my best friends and you've lost the woman you've proclaimed since you first laid eyes on her as the love of your life…"

"Elena reminded me of Katherine," He interjected out of the blue.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked truly confused by his words.

"I did want Elena from the moment I set eyes on her but only because she looked just like Katherine, and I couldn't have Katherine so I thought Elena would be the next best thing. It didn't hurt that my little brother fancied her too and I wanted revenge on him, so what better way than to steal his girl." He said with a smirk that didn't light up his eyes with playfulness as his smirks normally did. "But then I did fall in love with Elena, she made me see things in myself, feel things I hadn't felt in a long time. It was like…"

"She was your long lost humanity." Bonnie offered and he nodded as he stared at her in slight surprise that she actually understood what he meant.

"I thought I would try to be good for her, be the good man that she was always saying I could be, but…" He frowned up a bit as if having an epiphany. "I know now that I was never really trying Bonnie. I didn't do good things or try to be a better man for Elena because I knew I didn't really have to. I would do evil things, the most heinous shit and she would always forgive me. I've tried to killed Caroline, I've tried to kill you, hell I did kill her brother and she forgave me…" Damon spoke around a humorless laugh. "Even defended my behavior and made excuses for me to everyone,"

"Yeah when it comes to you she does tend to turn a blind eye. But I think that's because she expects you to do bad things so she's never really disappointed or surprised when you actually do them." Bonnie stated as she hugged herself as her mind drifted back to the betrayal of her friend.

"But not you little bird," He said with a slight smile as he regards her while she stared back at him with questioning eyes, clearly not comprehending him. "You've always seen me for exactly what I am, always call me on my bullshit, and me I'm always trying to prove you wrong, be the opposite of the way you see me. Always trying, even knowing you will never forgive me for all the wrongs I've done, the hurt I've caused you and the people that you care about."

"No I won't, and why should I? I know you're not really sorry for any of it, Damon." She replied and he shook his head.

"No I'm not." He concurred.

"I also know you don't really want forgiveness, and I don't really want to give it to you," Bonnie continued.

"We both know I don't deserve it so why bother with the pretense?" He finished with a genuine smile.

"Exactly, but at least I know where I stand with you. Nothing you do surprises me and I know you will always choose the side that most benefits you and those you care about. That you're fiercely loyal for the most part and ferociously protective of those you care most about"

"And you're high on that list," He interjected and she simply nodded as she shyly averted her eyes from his down to her hands, which she clutched in her lap.

"God, Damon, what are we going to do?" Bonnie asked as she looked back at him with a look that told him she was hoping he had the fix for everything.

"For right now we need to stick with the plan," He announced and she bunched her brow in confusion. "We're still possessed. We've got a temporary solution which we've just discovered isn't fool proof. So now we need to find a permanent solution and I think you're it."

"Me, what do you mean?"

"I think you're a descendent of Lovely and Darius, well definitely Lovely…but since according to you and Lovely herself, she and Darius have been together for a longtime. So I assume he would be the father of any children Lovely may have had."

"Ooo…kay let's run with your imaginative theory…"

"You saw that portrait Bonnie, you bear a striking resemblance to Lovely. I've known enough Bennett women to know two things, one you're all disturbingly gorgeous," He scowled up a bit. "I mean seriously there's not any ugly one in the bunch." He proclaimed and Bonnie couldn't help but to smile at his compliment. "And two you all bear a strong resemblance to each other. The second I saw Lovely I knew you were hers."

"And how exactly is that beneficial to us?"

"I told Lovely, and it startled her so much she faded and instantly let you resume control. I'm hoping that those maternal ties will make her weak and…" He paused a moment as he became lost in a thought.

"And…" Bonnie responded nudging him to go on. Suddenly Damon bolted up more from the relaxed position he had been in and cast enlarge eyes onto Bonnie.

"Bonnie," He gasped out as he reached over and clutched her around her shoulders.

"What?" She asked in surprise as her eyes mimicked his.

"Bonnie," He swiftly leaned over and kissed her, but it was a quick, chaste kiss not like the one they had just had moments before. "Bonnie," He kissed her again and she was too interested in his train of thought to care about his actions at that moment so she didn't fuss or push him off. "My beautiful, beautiful witch!" He gave her final kiss and then sat back. "What are Lovely and Darius?" Damon asked and smiled as he awaited her answer.

"They're the people possessing us,"

"Wrong, they're not 'people', Bon." He said excitedly and the smile that had been on his face spread as he watched Bonnie's face as she realized what he was getting at.

"Oh my God," Bonnie spoke out as she grasped his arms. "Damon…"

"That's right baby, they're just spirits, spooks, ghosts…DEAD! And who's my lil 'Anchor'?" He asked in I playful babyish tone that made Bonnie smile.

"Damon Salvatore I could…"

"By all means do," He challenged.

"Screw it," Bonnie said softly before she launched herself into Damon's awaiting embrace, and pulled him into a deep satisfying kiss. When she finally pulled back to get much needed air she didn't pull from his arm. She straddle his lap and rested her forehead against his as they stared hungrily into each other's eyes. Both wanted to take things further but Bonnie's fear of making the Elena situation worse, and Damon's fear of Bonnie moving from her current spot in his arm stopped them both. "What are we going to do Damon?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I thought we just came up with a plan, and it's a damn good one if I do say so myself." He replied.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"Well let's stay focused on getting de-possessed first," He offered as he stroked at her hair. "Then we'll worry about how to deal with our growing attraction for one another and this intense sexual tension between us."

"Once we're de-possessed those feelings will probably fade with time." Bonnie said though unconvincingly. "But more importantly we need to figure out how we're going to win Elena's trust back. Then maybe once this is all over things can go back to the way they were before."

"Maybe," Damon agreed and then dipped in and kissed Bonnie soundly before pulling back again. "But I doubt it."

* * *

Author's End Notes: So very sorry for the delay, thank you all for sticking with me. I got a bit sick and needed a break. However, during that break I started another Bamon story that I am so very excited about. But I will not post that new one until I finish this one and hopefully finish the new one as well. Anyway I hope I've kept everything flowing well and I plan to wrap this story up in another couple of Chapters (so prepare yourselves, it does have to end )


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** _I know you all thought I had forgotten about this fic, but I did not :D I was just waiting until the new season starts. I will wrap this one up probably in one more chapter. Then I will post the first chapter of the new Bamon fic I mentioned before. I hope you all enjoy and will review. I think this one has ran it's course and time to end it._

* * *

She had spent the last half hour soaking her sore, tense body in a hot, soothing bath. Damon had interrupted her briefly from the other side of her bathroom door to inform her that he planned to take a shower in the other upstairs bathroom. Once she got out of the tub she took her time moisturizing her body with her favorite lotion that smelt of jasmine, while she sat with her damp curly hair falling across her shoulders and her petite frame wrapped only in a towel. Damon had just finished his shower and stood in the steam filled bathroom, leaning against the sink as he wiped the condensation from the overhanging mirror. He raked the fingers of his right hand through his wet hair and contemplated whether to let it air dry or not. Before he could make his decision he snapped his head towards the closed bathroom door and listened intensely. He had heard the breaking of glass a millisecond before Bonnie's scream touched his ears, and he was already rushing into her bedroom.

"What happened?" Damon asked as he held a trembling and crying Bonnie tightly in his arms, while letting his intense gaze scan the room for any intruders. Though his senses already told him they were the only two beings in the house. Bonnie just buried her face further against his bare chest and tightened her hold on him. "I can't make it better Bon-Bon if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"She was here…in the mirror." She finally mumbled out, her words needing no further explanation. Damon instantly knew who 'she' was as he cautiously cast his eyes to Bonnie's vanity mirror. "It should have been me but it wasn't my face…it wasn't my reflection at all."

"Did it…does it feel like she's trying to take control again?" He asked as he pulled from their embrace a bit so he could stare down into Bonnie's eyes, to better gauge if she was still there. Bonnie sniffled and she lifted her head a bit as she looked up at him with wet, tear filled eyes.

"No…she was just…just watching me." Bonnie replied and then stepped back further from Damon, realizing just how under dressed they both were. She wrapped her own arms around herself for comfort. "I thought we'd be safe in the house but maybe not."

"I think we're safe," Damon assured. "They can't take control otherwise they would have by now. But she's a witch 'and' she's your blood. So maybe those bloodties allowed her to project herself in the mirror."

"Damon we don't know for sure that she and I are even related." Bonnie commented only to have Damon scoff at her in a dismissive manner.

"I know for sure. Did she say anything?"

"No," She answered while shaking her head and hugging herself more tightly as she turned to look at the mirror. "She was just staring at me and it was like…like she was studying me."

"Good, I think maybe she's beginning to accept that you are one of her descendants, and I think that will help us get her and Darius out of us and to the other side."

"And what if they don't want to go to the other side? I mean I don't even know if they will go there and still be together on the same plane. I can't control where they go on the other side." Bonnie spoke out as she shivered a bit and rubbed at her arms.

"Look it's either the other side or we need to find two 'other' acceptable bodies for them to possess." He offered and though she contemplated the idea for a split second, Bonnie shook her head to it.

"I couldn't do that to someone else." She stated. "Being locked away in your own body…being awake but not being in control, God it's an awful feeling."

"Yeah it is," Damon agreed as he nodded his head, recalling the feeling. "So we'll have to find a way to send them to the other side whether they want to go or not," He replied as he stepped to her. He reached out and rubbed his larger hands up and down her arms in a comforting manner. "We don't have any other choice because I don't want to stay in this house forever, even if I do enjoy the company I'm with." He smirked and garnered the smile from Bonnie he was hoping for. "So how hard will it be to…I don't know conjure up…open the other side?"

"It's not hard a simple chant really, and I can do it from any place. It's just…a bit taxing for me." Bonnie said and Damon narrowed his eyes in concern. "And we still have to figure out how to get them out of our bodies in order to pass over to the other side."

"How is it taxing for you exactly?" Damon asked as he tilted his head to the side a bit as he studied her eyes to determine if she were lying or not.

"Whenever a supernatural being passes through me I can feel their death, I experience it. So yeah, not fun."

"I'm sorry," Damon said as he scowled up his face truly disturbed by the knowledge of what Bonnie had just shared.

"I appreciate the gesture Damon, but my being the Anchor wasn't something 'you' did to me, although it seems your goal in life most days is to make my life miserable, I can't blame that one on you." She joked around a smile as she cast her eyes down to her feet, not catching the hurt expression that played briefly on Damon's face.

"It was…I admit I enjoyed tormenting you anyway I could, especially after Emily betrayed me. I wanted to hurt her but she's already dead so I couldn't, but then there was you…the next best thing, or so I thought." He stated as he bowed his head a bit. "I probably would have killed you long ago if it weren't for…"

"Elena, yeah I know." Bonnie tossed out with a nod of her head.

"No," He replied as he arched a brow and she mimicked the gesture as she stared back up at him, her face showing her skepticism to his claim. "I was going to say if it weren't for the fact that you're probably the most powerful witch I've ever come across." His words made a huge smile spread across Bonnie's face which caused a big smile to split Damon's face as well. "Aww look at my lil Bon-Bon blushing, aren't you just the most adorable thing when you blush." He teased and in return she playfully smacked at his bare chest.

"So now you don't want to torture and kill me anymore, well that is progress." Bonnie joke around a sweet smile, and Damon found it difficult to tear his eyes from her lips. He caught her hand in his, tugged her closer, and pressed her open palm against his chest.

"Oh I still want to torture, but in ways that will have you begging for more. As for killing you, only if you count kissing you to death." He mumbled out as he raked the fingers of his free hand through her still damp curls. Bonnie's heart rate increased a bit at their closeness, his words, and the way he was staring at her as if she were the most precious thing in the entire universe. She tried the pull her hand from his grasp but he only tightened his hold and took a step closer to her.

"Damon," She called out softly to him as she bowed her head a bit, and only took glances at him from beneath the hooding of her lashes. "Please stop…I can't…we can't…think about Elena."

"I have," He stated. "Ever since what happened earlier I've been thinking about a lot of things. About Elena and our relationship, about our future together, and I've also been thinking about you." His words caused her to shoot her head up and stare directly into his eyes.

"Don't think about me, I'm not…"

"Don't say that you're not important Bonnie Bennett, because you are. Do you even realize how many times you've saved all of us, and at great cost to yourself. You 'always' put everyone else's happiness and well-being above your own. I'm ashamed to say that I never really thought about it before, never truly cared."

"But now all of a sudden you do?" Bonnie questioned as she arched a brow at him. "Don't you see that just proves that these newfound feelings we have for one another aren't genuine. What you're feeling…what we're feeling it's not real Damon. It's all just a product of being possessed by two people who are truly in love. Somehow their feelings for one another are confusing 'our' feelings. When we get these beings out of us we'll probably go back to the way things used to be between us."

"Not if we don't want them to," Damon interjected. "I don't want us to be the way we were, do you?" He asked and her silence told him that she didn't. "And I don't think being possessed has somehow blurred my feelings. I will admit that recent occurrences have made me have a change of heart about certain things."

"You mean you enjoy having sex with me, and would like to continue doing so." Bonnie spat out as she finally yanked her hand from his and then hugged herself in a comforting manner. "But I am not going to be your fuck buddy or side piece, Damon."

"I don't expect that or want that from you. Besides, you could never be either of those things to me." He said as he raised his voice a bit in anger and frustration. "I have a great respect for you, and as much as you may not want to believe it, or try to excuse it away…I do have feelings for you. Not muddled or diluted feelings, and they're not sudden either, just deeply buried and denied until recently," His voice softened again as he stepped closer to her again. "And they're strong feelings...for you Bonnie, and not 'friendship' types of feelings either,"

"Oh so you don't wanna be friends?" She said teasingly, wanting to lighten the mood a bit, and try to ignore what Damon was proclaiming. He smirked down at her in complete understanding as he cupped her face in both of his hands, shook his head, and then moved his mouth closer until his lips barely touched hers.

"No, not just…" Damon whispered before he flicked his tongue across her bottom lip just before sucking that lip into his mouth. Bonnie found that she couldn't pull herself away so she opened her mouth and allowed Damon to deepen their kiss. A half groan, half moan escaped Damon's lips as he dropped his hands down to clutch at Bonnie's waist. He steadily moved them back towards the closet door, until Bonnie's back hit it, trapping her against the door and Damon's muscular body. When his right hand roamed downward and began to lift up the towel covering her thighs, Bonnie tensed up and pushed against him in an attempt to free herself, but he would not relinquish his hold. "No," Damon growled out around the kiss as he tightened his grip on her and pushed his hand up underneath the towel.

"Mm…no, Damon, we're not making love again." Bonnie gasped out as she finally broke from their kiss, her left hand still pushed hard against his chest while the other gripped at the wrist of his hand that was under her towel, but to no avail. "We can't," She hissed out in a tone that told that she really did want to.

"There are other things we can do Bonnie," He circled the pad of his thumb around her already swollen clitoris. Her eyes instantly closed to the wonderful sensation, and her head fell back a bit while her mouth fell open to release a low moan. "Things that can still feel so very good," He continued speaking softly to her as he captured her right hand with his left hand, and then moved that hand down to the towel loosely wrapped around his waist. He maneuvered her hand to feel the outline of his engorged member through the towel. "And still end in a mind blowing orgasm." Bonnie opened her eyes and stared directly into his hungrily. She then slipped her hand through the opening in front of Damon's towel, and she grabbed his cock firmly. Then it was Damon's turn to close his eyes and moan out his pleasure as Bonnie began to gently pull on his cock. He quickened the pace of rubbing at her nub and her voice hitched as she began gyrating against his finger, increasing the sensations of his touch. "You are so fucking beautiful right now…like this," He panted out as he watched her with an intensity that left her even more breathless, and feeling like she were actually cherished by him. "Lost in ecstasy," He then leaned down and quickly captured her lips in a desperate, searing kiss. "And it's so fucking hot knowing that I do this to you. I'm the reason right…I make you this hot, this wet…it's all for me, isn't it Bon-Bon?"

"Ye…yes," Bonnie gasped out as an orgasm started to wash over her.

"You are mine Bonnie Bennett, all mine," Damon growled out as he thrust his hips forward and then back, in sync with her yanking on his member.

"Oh God...Yes! Yeeesss!" She screamed as she arched upward and banged her head back against the closet door, as her body was slammed with an orgasm. Her grip and pull on Damon's cock tightened and he howled out his climax, banging his fist against the door, cracking it. After a few moments of soft kisses and gentle touches they were finally able to catch their breaths.

Damon let his head fall forward and his forehead nestled in the nook of Bonnie's neck, as she rested her head back against the closet door. "You do realize that you belong to me now, right?" He finally spoke out in a soft humming tone. Bonnie chuckled a bit before she spoke.

"So you keep saying, but I don't belong to you Damon Salvatore." She stated as she gently pushed against his weight, hoping to maneuver herself from her trap against the door. Damon only moved back enough so that he could stare down into her eyes.

"Oh but you do, I laid my claim on you, said you were mine, and you agreed. That's a vampire's claim and it's eternal." He stated and the smirk that had been on Bonnie's face faltered as her eyes widened a bit in absolute fear. "So now you will love me forever, and you will want no other besides me." He finished with a wink. They stood silent for a moment before Damon broke out in a hearty laugh. It was then that Bonnie realized that he was joking and she slapped at his left forearm with all of her might. "You should have seen your face." He continued laughing.

"You are not funny, now move," She shoved at him but he remained unmoved. "So I can go take another bath." She said as she frowned down at her hand, which had some of Damon's spending on it. She quickly wiped her hand against the towel still wrapped about his waist.

"Make it a shower," Damon said as he finally stepped back from her, and sucked on his fingers that were coated with Bonnie's essence. His eyes closed for a second and he hummed out as if he were tasting the most delectable flavors. Bonnie watched him intrigued and she found that she was slightly embarrassed and turned on by watching him enjoying the taste of her. Then the moment just as quickly ended when Damon pulled his digits from his mouth, snapped his eyes open, and regarded her once more. "I'm taking you out to dinner and dancing." He then tuned and strutted to the exit with the intention of grabbing another shower himself.

"Dinner and dancing…like a date?" Bonnie spoke out as she scrunched up her face in confusion and thought about what Damon meant. Damon turned and tossed a smile back at her just as he stepped out of her bedroom door, and then gave her a quick wink before he disappeared around the corner. "Damon we are not dating!" She yelled out after him. She stood there a few second more thinking on what they had just done, what they were about to do and she just could not stop the feeling of delight and thrill that filled her. She bit at her bottom lip as a smile spread across her face, and she fought to quell the girlish squeal that wanted to escape her mouth. The guilty ridden thoughts of Elena drifted into her mind for only a brief second before it was dropped kicked back by the more delicious thoughts of dancing the night away with Damon Salvatore. "What the hell am I supposed to wear?" She mumbled to herself as she turned and threw open her broken closet door.

"Something tight, short, and 'black', and this time don't forget the cloaking ring," Damon's voice boomed from down the hall right before the distinct sound of the bathroom door closing could be heard. Bonnie rolled her eyes to his words and then grabbed a dress from the closet, tossing it on her bed as she made her way back to her bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** _Well here it is the 'final chapter' as promised, and before the new season kicks off. I had hoped to post the first chapter of the new fic before the season premiere but doesn't look like that will happen, but hopefully tomorrow:) I hope you have enjoyed this and I know this was a bit rushed but I was done with it and so wanted it done. Tapped dry with the ideas :) The song will be familiar and is sung my Kat Graham, I swear it was as if that song was specifically written for this fic, and the fic came first remember that ;) Please read and review and stay tuned the new fic will be posted soon. Oh forgive the typos and errors didn't proofreading as thoroughly as I usually do._

* * *

"You look amazing, if I haven't told you that already?" Damon spoke out.

"No you haven't, thank you. I thought you hadn't mentioned it because you were mad because I decided to wear a red dress instead of the black one you wanted."

"Actually you are wearing the exact dress I wanted you to wear." He said as he turned to her and threw her a smirk and a wink before he focused his eyes back onto the road. "I know you Bonnie Bennett, so I knew if I 'told' you to wear a sexy black dress you'd wear a different color just to defy me. It's called reverse psychology. I also knew you only have two sexy dresses in your closet one red and one black…and to answer that question that just popped into your head, 'Yes I was totally snooping in your closet and drawers'. Oh and I might have taken one or two of your unmentionables to add to my collection." He added as he turned to her again and waggled his brows at her as his smirk turned into a full on smile.

"What collection?" Bonnie asked curiously but found that she wasn't as irritated as she should have been and she rolled her eyes at him slightly and smiled back.

"I found your panties in my car from the night we were first possessed, and then there's the 3 I took from your bedroom. Thus creating my collection and no I will not give them back."

"You're ridiculous you know that right? Also, when you said dinner and dancing I was not expecting to have to drive over 100 miles away," She said hoping to completely change the subject as Damon drove them through the bustling streets of the more metropolitan city that was miles away from Mystic Falls.

"I thought you would enjoy yourself more if you weren't worrying about us bumping into one of our 'friends',"

"You mean Elena, the person I had been able to not think about this entire time…until right this second, thanks." She replied as the familiar wave of guilt washed over her.

"Bon, you have nothing to feel guilty about, 'we' have nothing to feel guilty about. Elena dumped us remember?"

"After she found out that we've been screwing around behind her back." Bonnie threw out as she turned to stare at him, baffled by his sudden 'I don't give a shit' attitude when it came to Elena and how they'd betrayed her.

"Due to supernatural circumstances beyond our control," Damon defended.

"Damon the last couple of times were well in our control, in fact just a couple of hours ago you initiated…"

"Yeah and you willingly complied and thoroughly enjoyed every second of it," He interjected, speaking what they both knew to be the truth.

"Yes, thus confirming my point that we're both horrible people who betrayed someone we love." She huffed out as she crossed her arms across her chest, and looked out the window. "Where are we?" She asked as her eyes lit up at the huge gothic looking building they were driving to, which had a line going around both sides of the building with droves of people looking desperate to get inside.

"Look, if you want to feel guilty about what we've done, be my guest, but don't bitch at me incessantly because I don't. People cheat all the time, and they fall in and out of love all the time Bonnie. Just take me, Stefan, and Elena for example. I know my brother felt betrayed and hurt when Elena chose me over him, but he got over it. And eventually he forgave us and moved on, because he finally understood that the heart wants what it wants and it will not be denied. Now let's go shake our groove things." He finished around a smile as he pulled his car right to the front entrance of the building and parked. Bonnie's mind reeled over the implication of Damon's words, but before she could further imagine that he was making some declaration of affection for her, the passenger side door opened, and some man offered her his hand.

"Hello Beautiful, welcome to The Majestic, where anything you can imagine we can make happen." The man said around a smile as he helped Bonnie from the car, while Damon exited the other side and tossed another approaching guy his car keys. Damon made his way around the car and possessively wrapped his arm around Bonnie's shoulders and then led them into the building without anyone halting them. It was obvious to Bonnie this was Damon's stomping ground, since every single staff they passed greeted 'Mr. Salvatore', and seemed to trip over themselves trying to make sure Damon and Bonnie had everything they needed, including an exclusive V.I.P. booth. The building looked to have been an old apartment complex or hotel, which had been gutted. Remnants of each floor remained and had been turned into balconies and catwalks big enough to dance on. Each tier seemed to be packed to capacity, as was the ground floor where most of the people gyrated to the upbeat music. Damon and Bonnie had just settled into their seat when a gorgeous, petite, Nubian woman approached them.

"Hi, I'm Shanice," The woman who looked to be Bonnie's age and also shared her complexion spoke out loudly around the noises of their surroundings. "We were wondering," She briefly turned and nodded to where two other college-aged black women stood nearby. "If you'd like to dance with us," Bonnie regarded the girl before her and then looked at her friends, and she thought them all to be beautiful. That fact and the nerve of the girl to approach Damon when he was obviously there with her made Bonnie's blood boil just a bit. She was tempted to cast a little spell to cover each of them with hideous warts, but refrained.

"Sorry," Damon replied as if sensing what Bonnie had on her mind. "But I only plan to dance with 'my' lady." He said around one of his most charming smiles as he reached over and twirled his fingers around one of Bonnie's loose curls, which framed her face and fell softly about her shoulders. Bonnie appreciated Damon's words and settled back more comfortably closer to his body.

"Actually I was asking the lady," The girl replied and her words stunned Bonnie yet intrigued Damon, who arched a brow and smiled. "It's our ladies night and honestly we're just here to have a good time and 'dance'. We're not looking to 'hookup', and for some reason guys tend to leave us alone when we dance together. I think they think we're lesbians or something."

"No, it's just majorly hot when women we'd like to bang dance with each other, and the raunchier the better. It's like the fulfillment of some wet dream all guys have so we like to watch." Damon offered an explanation and caused both the girl and Bonnie to frown up at him a bit. "So Bonnie by all means go dance and enjoy yourself." He added and then leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry I'll only be watching 'you'."

"I thought in the car you said I wasn't allowed to dance with anyone except you." Bonnie responded as she regarded him with a teasing smile.

"Allow me to clarify, you are not allowed to dance with any 'guys' except me, but other women…Oh God yes." He said as he gently shoved her from the black leather booth they sat in. Bonnie simply rolled her eyes a bit as she shook her head and smiled.

"Guess I should make new friends since my old ones hate me right now," She said around a sign and then slid from the booth and stood before the young woman.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie and I would love to dance," She spoke as she interlocked her arms with the woman and then moved them towards where the other friends still stood watching and waiting. Damon settled back more comfortably in his seat and waved to the bartender across the way. With a nod the Bartender hurriedly fixed his usual and sent it over to him. With his drink in hand he watched Bonnie and her new friends as they made their introductions and bounced about the dance floor to the house music playing. True to his words Damon kept his eyes locked onto Bonnie's frame, which wasn't difficult what with the delicious ways she moved that body. He also kept scanning her surroundings to stare down the other men who had also taken notice of the four ladies gyrating on the dance floor. Suddenly the techno music faded away and was replaced with a slower, seductive beat. After a moment a sultry female voice filled the air.

 _Kiss your lips under the sky  
That should be you and I,  
Two people with nothing to hide  
Baby, wouldn't that be nice?  
Take me to church, or take me home  
I wanna be close, but with the lights turned on  
Cause all of the feelings, and all of our lies, are killing me  
Cause I'm into you_

 _All of my secrets turn me on, cause nobody knows  
My guilty conscience has gone rogue, and it's left me alone with  
All of my secrets (Won't let me go)  
All of my secrets, yeah  
All of my secrets (Keep holdin' on)  
All of my secrets_

Four female bodies moved together in harmony but Damon's eyes honed in onto Bonnie's as she stared directly back into his eyes. Their surrounding seemed to have faded into black as she slowly and sensuously moved with the music. It wasn't lost on either of them that the lyrics of the song seemed to tell of what they were both feeling and wanting.

 _Take me to a crowded room  
And put your hands under my dress,  
Let everyone see the truth  
So nobody has to guess  
Take me to church, or take me home  
Take me somewhere where the world can know  
Cause all of the feelings, and all of our lies, are killing me  
Cause I'm into you  
All of my secrets turn me on, cause nobody knows  
My guilty conscience has gone rogue, and it's left me alone with  
All of my secrets turn me on, cause nobody knows  
My guilty conscience has gone rogue, and it's left me alone with  
All of my secrets (Won't let me go)  
All of my secrets, yeah  
All of my secrets (Keep holdin' on)  
All of my secrets _

Bonnie found herself stepping away from her female companions as she swerved with the beat. She swayed her hips from left to right; right to left as bent her knees and dipped low and then back up again. This dance was exclusively meant for one person and he found himself leaning forward in his seat, watching intensely. She lifted her right hand and brushed it through her hair, and then let it trail down her cheek, against her lips, across her clavicle bone to her chest.

 _Let's do it in public  
Don't you wanna just, don't you wanna just?  
Let's do it in public  
Don't you wanna just, don't you wanna wanna?  
All of my secrets turn me on, cause nobody knows  
My guilty conscience has gone rogue, and it's left me alone with  
All of my secrets turn me on, cause nobody knows  
My guilty conscience has gone rogue, and it's left me alone with  
All of my secrets turn me on, cause nobody knows  
My guilty conscience has gone rogue, and it's left me alone with  
All of my secrets turn me on, cause nobody knows  
My guilty conscience has gone rogue, and it's left me alone with  
All of my secrets (Won't let me go)  
All of my secrets, yeah  
All of my secrets (Keep holdin' on)  
All of my secrets_

One second Bonnie's eyes had been on Damon and then in a blink he had flashed behind her, wrapped his arms about her waist, and hheld her back flush against his chest. She only smiled and welcomingly leaned back letting him take on her weight as they slowly swayed together.

"We need to leave," Damon spoke gruffly into her ear. "Now!" He hissed and Bonnie didn't need to question Damon's need, she could feel it against her butt and lower back. She smirked as she turned in his embraced, reached up and interlocked her fingers behind his neck.

"But we just got here, Damon." She nearly purred out as she purposely rubbed against him. Damon narrowed his eyes at her behavior and smiled down at his little vixen.

"I want you Bon and I am going to have you," He declared.

"Here, now?" Bonnie asked brazenly. Truth was she in that moment she had decided she wanted him just as badly and all of her previous guilty thoughts were forgotten.

"I don't mind an audience so long as they're looking and not touching you, you're mine." He answered. "But I was thinking of someplace more private, like the Ritz-Carlton, I figured we'd stay overnight and so I booked us a suite there before we left home."

"That was very presumptuous of you Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie continued to tease.

"Two separate bedrooms witch, though the way you're moving right at this moment I can't promise you that we'll even make it to the hotel." He stated as he smiled, reached up, grasped the wrist of both of her hands from around his neck, and then swiftly made an exit.

* * *

"Slow down Damon before we're pulled over and you get a speeding ticket." Bonnie said around a giggle. She felt exhilarated and intoxicated by the speed they were going, knowing that it was because of her, of Damon's desire for her.

"Sorry no can do besides if any cop is stupid enough to pull us over and stall my current mission I'll…"

"Compel them to forget and make them give us an escort to the hotel, lights flashing and everything?" She offered and Damon had to smile at the idea.

"Actually I planned to just snap their neck, but I like that escort idea. Yeah that would get us there even faster." He said with a nod as he pushed the gas pedal down a bit harder hoping to attract attention.

"Stop the car!" Bonnie barked out suddenly.

"I was just joking Bonnie, I won't snap their neck," Damon lied, fearing his homicidal words had somehow upset her.

"No, turn around go back to that hospital."

"Why, what's going on Bonnie?" He asked becoming filled with concern that something was wrong with her.

"Please Damon just go back to the hospital." Damon didn't question her further as he did a U-turn in the street and headed back to the hospital they had just passed. They arrived at the hospital and Bonnie rushed through the lobby to the elevators, and then up to the 5th floor, which held the intensive care unit. Damon silently followed closely behind but watched cautiously. Bonnie entered the intensive care unit only to be immediately stopped by the nurse on call.

"We're just here visiting family make sure we're not interrupted." Damon spoke directly to the nurse who stared back entranced.

"You're just here visiting family, I'll make sure you're not interrupted." The nurse repeated and then walked out of the room.

"Ok Bon, why are we here exactly?" Damon asked as he scowled up a bit and let his eyes roam the very large room which looked to house about 15 unconscious people

"They're here,"

"Who?"

"Uhm…" Bonnie shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts and then her face took on a frustrated look for a moment. "I don't know…I just got an overwhelming need to come here, right here." Bonnie then snapped her eyes over to a nearby window and gasped out as she reached out and clutched at Damon's arm. He followed her gaze and his scowl deepened upon seeing the clear reflection of Lovely in the window across from where they stood. He turned back to look at Bonnie, and he indeed saw Bonnie, but then when he looked back to the darkened window he could only see the reflection of Lovely staring back at them. Both Damon and Bonnie stared in amazement as Lovely's reflection lifted an arm and then turned a bit and pointed towards the left of where they stood. They let their eyes follow to where she seemed to be pointing, but they only saw a bed that was partially restricted from their view by the curtains surround it and disconnecting it from the rest of the room. "She brought us here, she says what we need is there," Bonnie spoke out again.

"Who says?" Damon questioned though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Lovely, I can hear her clearly inside my head now. She's growing stronger and I don't know how long my cloaking spell can hold her completely," Bonnie stated as she made her way over to the bed Lovely had pointed to. She pushed by the curtains to reveal the prone sleeping figure of a petite black woman who looked to be in her mid to late 20s. Damon picked up the chart attached to the foot of the bed and began reading the woman's medical history. "What…why?" Bonnie spoke out and Damon knew she was having a conversation with Lovely, she then turn and regarded him. "She wants me to touch her, but I don't know why, or what she plans to do."

"I think she wants to give you what you want, your own body back, and at the same time she gets what she wants, a body for herself." Bonnie looked horrified by what he was saying.

"No," She spat out as she vehemently shook her head to the idea and took a step back from the bed, only to have Damon grasp her arm and stop her. "I won't do that, let her possess someone else, someone she'll lock away down in that dark place. I wasn't there for large amounts of times, but when I was there it was hell Damon."

"I know baby, I know," He spoke softly as he reached up and lovingly stroked her cheek, She sighed a bit calming herself as she remembered that she was not along in this that Damon had experienced that same claustrophobic feeling and he truly understood her anguish. "But Bonnie she's already gone." He spoke as he nodded towards the sleeping beauty. "She was in a very bad car accident and had massive injuries to her brain. According to the notes in her chart, she has no brain activity, Bon she's brain dead."

"No…but…she's…" Bonnie stammered over her words as she looked at the woman who appeared as if she would open her eyes any second and demand to know who they were.

"It's just a body kept alive by machines, because her family refuse to listen to the advice of several expert doctors and pulled the plug. Bonnie the chart says her accident happened when she was 15 and that was nearly 12 years ago." Bonnie gasped at the news as she stared down at the woman her heart genuinely ached over the loss. "It's just a body, an empty body that Lovely can use."

"Lovely says she was a witch too, but she never knew and so never realized her full potential." Bonnie said softly as she wiped at the tears that slowly slid from her eyes. "But wh…what about her family,"

"They been waiting 12 years for her to come back to them, so I think they'll be happy to see any semblance of her awake."

"Even if it's not real?"

"They won't know that and the head trauma she experienced can easily explain away a personality change. This is a win-win, Bon. So what does Lovely need you to do?"

"She just wants me to touch her," Bonnie answered still unsure, but when Damon gave her an encouraging nod she stepped closer, reached out and grasped the unconscious woman's hand into her. In an instant Bonnie started chanting in a language Damon had never heard before, and then her head snapped back, her mouth fell open, and a familiar glowing blue mist seeped from her mouth and nose. Slight panic filled Damon as he watched unmoving. He had to fight his instinct to grab Bonnie away, because it was obvious that Lovely was actually leaving Bonnies body. After a few seconds it was all over. The mist had gone into the still body on the bed, and Bonnie had fallen back into Damon's awaiting embrace, slightly disoriented and out of breath. Both Bonnie and Damon jumped slightly when the sleeping woman snapped her eyes open and bolted upright in the bed. The awakened woman ran her hands over her new face and body and then looked to the two standing before her as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Thank you Bonnie." She spoke with an accent both Bonnie and Damon were sure didn't come naturally from the original owner of the body. "I am so sorry for all of the fear and trouble I have caused you, I just did not know,"

"Know what?" Bonnie questioned.

"That you are one of mine, Damon was right." Lovely replied as her eyes roamed over Bonnie's face as if studying every inch to etch it into her memory. "I think that is why I was drawn to you so intensely. At first I thought it was just because you were a kindred witch, but when Damon mentioned it, it became so clear…I could feel you in my blood, because you are of my blood. A direct descendant of my only child, my daughter whom I gave up, I left with her father to be with Darius…Darius!" Lovely gasped out as she threw the covers back from the bed and hurriedly stood, but then had to grab onto the bed before her legs gave out. Bonnie moved to her side and wrapped her arms around Lovely to steady her.

"Those legs haven't been used in a while," Bonnie announced and then closed her eyes and softly cast a spell to strengthen the body Lovely now possessed. She then opened her eyes again to find Lovely staring at her with impressed eyes. "You should be stronger now."

"Yes I can feel it now. Bonnie you are a very, very powerful witch. Take care," Lovely spoke as she grasped Bonnie's hand firmly in her own. "It only takes one spell of good intention to take you from the path of good magic to dark, and I speak from personal experience." Bonnie nodded her understanding and Lovely released her and stepped around her. "Now, we need to get Darius into his body." She said as she crossed the room to the end. "Here, a man with the same condition as this body I have taken," She stopped at a bed and pushed the curtains back to reveal a strikingly handsome black man in his early 30s. "Darius has never been a black man before. Mostly we'd find bodies similar to our own original selves, save the last swap when he had to be a child for a couple of centuries and I was trapped in a music box. But that was out of necessity, I once tried to possess a slave girl, Emily I think her name was," The name caused Bonnie and Damon to glance at each other knowingly. "Turns out she was a very powerful witch who was just too powerful for me. She tried to bind my powers, and place both Darius and I inside that music box, and she nearly did but we managed to escape. I was weakened and only had enough energy to put Darius into the body of a little boy. I remained trapped inside that box for so long only able to come out on certain special days for witches, when my powers were stronger. But they were never quite strong enough to allow me to sustain a body for long. Then I felt you, your power and I was sure you'd be the one to set me free and I was right."

"What about that little boy," Bonnie asked curious. "Why did he die?"

"Simple old age," Lovely replied around a small sigh. "He had lived a very long life Bonnie, but it was a happy one, much better than the one we took him from. He and Darius co-existed well. When the child slept Darius was in control, and when the child was awake Darius rested and allowed him control, and only took control if the child was in any danger. We regarded him as our own, we loved him." Lovely said and the look in her eyes shone the truth of her words.

"Well, this body is definitely a very nice choice," Bonnie proclaimed around a smile, which Lovely matched with one of her own.

"Yes, I think so too. I had nearly exhausted my magic to reach out in search of these bodies, but I never imagined I'd find such perfect specimens so quickly and at the same location."

"You did a search?" Damon repeated, baffled.

"Yes, after hearing your earlier conversations I had to do something. Sorry but I could not allow you to send us to this 'Other Side', especially since you were not sure Darius and I would remain together. We have been together for so very long, and we have made great sacrifices to be together…I believe we would literally die without the other."

"You two have a very beautiful love." Bonnie said and Lovely nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, and a very old love, but it was once very much like yours," Lovely stated as she looked from Bonnie to Damon and smiled. "New and scary and you are unsure of it, but you shouldn't be." Her words made Damon and Bonnie look to one another, but then Bonnie looked away coyly. "Speaking of love, it is time that I free my love from your body Damon, but first you must remove the charm that is binding him," Without any reservations Damon quickly remove the necklace. "Now touch him," She nodded to the man resting in the bed, and Damon did as instructed. Then Lovely grabbed Damon's other hand and began to chant again. Just as it had happened with Bonnie, the blue mist left Damon's body and settled into the unconscious man. Lovely swiftly moved to the man, throwing herself across him. "Darius, my love?" She called out to him as she lovingly stroked at the man's face, when the man opened his eyes, Lovely let out a cry of joy.

"Lovely, is that truly you?" Darius spoke out as he reached for the woman before him.

"Yes it is me and we are free my love, finally free and together once more." She said as her tears streamed down her cheeks and a wide smile spread across her face.

"But how…what?" Darius began to question as his eyes took in their previous inhabitants standing nearby. Lovely leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips to silence him.

"I shall explain it all later, but now we must leave this place before we are discovered."

"I've done a strengthen spell on him too," Bonnie spoke out and with a nod of gratitude Lovely helped Darius to stand from the bed.

"I am very pleased with this body," Darius said as he stared down at Lovely. He then touched one of the auburn coils that cascaded down Lovely's shoulders.

"As I am very pleased with the one you possess as well." She replied. "I hope you are ok with it too."

"I am a 'man' again and I can finally have you in all the delicious way I used to, that is all I need." He spoke around a smile. "And these bodies are ours and ours alone?" He cupped Lovely's face and pulled her close as she wrapped her arms about his middle.

"Yes my love a brand new start."

"Where will you go…I mean how will you live?" Bonnie questioned actually concerned about what will happened to them.

"Oh we have amassed a fortune, we've been alive for a very long time and we've saved for rainy day." Darius responded as he enveloped Lovely to his side and in his arms. "You need not worry about us. And the first thing on the agenda is finding a hotel where I can ravage you until you can no longer speak nor walk." He spoke this directly to Lovely who smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Allow me," Damon said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He held out a key card to them, and a wad of one hundred dollar bills. "That is my personal suite at the Ritz-Carlton, stay as long as you like, and some money for you to catch a cab and buy things you may need until you can access your fortune."

"Thank you for your generosity, especially given how we treated you both." Lovely said shamefaced.

"I should be thanking you," Damon offered back. "If you hadn't possessed us I wouldn't have found something," He then looked directly into Bonnie's eyes and she stared back intensely. "…Someone I now realize I love dearly. Someone I want and need in my life no matter the cost."

"Damon," Bonnie whispered out pleasantly surprised by his confession. He moved to her, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her soundly. They had stood for several moments reveling in the closeness of each other and kissing with abandon. Damon finally pulled back when he felt Bonnie's need for breath. He leaned down and rested he forehead against hers.

"I meant what I said, I love you Bonnie,"

"Damon…" Bonnie began to speak but Damon swiftly kissed her again to silence what he was sure would be a protest from her.

"Don't you dare tell me that what I am feeling isn't real," He commanded. "We're not possessed anymore and I still want 'you', I love you Bonnie, and I will not give you up. I never wanted to hurt Elena but the fact is…I choose you, and I will always choose you." At this point Bonnie's face was wet from her tears and Damon's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I was just going to say, 'I love you too', Damon." Bonnie finally said around a huge grin. Damon barked out his laughter. He lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he twirled them about the room.

"Ok," He spoke out as he looked up at her, as she remained secure in his embrace. "Say that again."

"I love you, Damon," She complied with a smile and then placed a kiss to his lips which only made the smile on his face stretch. "I love you…I love you…I love you," She sing-song as she peppered kisses about his face. "Wait," She stopped as she pulled back and looked about the room. "Where did Lovely and Darius go?"

"I suspect they've gone to get their happily ever after," Damon replied as he settled Bonnie back upon the floor and grasped her hand in his. "Now let's go get ours." He then tugged her from the room and they left the hospital arm in arm.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

* * *

"I love you," Bonnie lifted her head from Damon's bare chest to regard him. "C'mon that was too easy, and I love you too." She said as she placed a quick kiss on his chest. Damon only smiled and winked at her and she settled her head back down while he continued tracing words onto her naked back. It was a Sunday evening and it had been raining all week. So today they had decided they would spend the day at Bonnie's house, naked in bed. Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated as Damon continued the game he had started nearly an hour beforehand; tracing words or sentences upon her back that she would try to decipher. "You have the prettiest puss…God you are the crudest man on the planet." She giggled out as she shook her head slightly.

"And the sexiest, don't forget that," He added with a chuckle.

"Oh no, we mustn't forget that," She teased as she playfully rolled her eyes and turned over to rest her back against his abdomen. Damon continued his tracing game but this time the canvas was Bonnie's supple breasts, and he found that he liked this game more.

"So how did it go earlier you didn't give me the details," He asked casually as his eyes fixated on the way her nipples hardened under his touch.

"Better than I expected, Elena and I actually talked…you know, we had a conversation just like we used to, before..."

"Before you seduced her boyfriend away, you hussy you." He tossed in jokingly using the words Elena had spat at Bonnie when she and Damon had finally told Elena that they were going to be together.

"Seduced you away, my ass! She made it sound like I cast some black magic spell over you or something. As I recall you were the one trying to seduce and I was the one trying to resist."

"Oh and you resisted well, sweetheart, and I had a major case if blue balls as proof."

"I take it back you are the crudest man in the universe." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Well at least you two are talking and being all friendly like." Damon said as he easily pulled her upward as if she weight nothing and settled her to straddle his lap. This put her breast at eye level.

"I guess but I don't think we'll ever be as close as we once were. I mean sometimes I catch her looking at me like she means to do me harm. I don't think we'll ever truly trust each other again. Oh God!" Bonnie gasped out as Damon sucked her left breast into his mouth, and pierced the soft tender flesh until her blood trickled into his mouth. Then he slid his right hand down her front to her center, where he buried two digits deep within her core. He released her breast licking the tiny punctures clean.

"Do you regret it, us being together? Regret loving me?" He questioned as he removed his finger from within her, flipped her back upon the bed and then buried his engorged member within her all in one swift motion.

"Mmm…hhhn, no…never," She gasped out as she easily found the rhythm that Damon set as they tenderly moved against each other.

"Neither do I," Damon declared as he stared down at her. "I love you Bonnie."

"I love you Damon,"

* * *

 **~Fin~**


End file.
